All the World's Evil
by Mizuru-chi
Summary: To be cynical is to expect the world to be evil. Strangely enough, Hikigaya Hachiman might be onto something with this brand of cynicism. Especially if it turns out there are literal manifestations of evil that he, or rather, his shipgirls have to face. An exploration of a merged Kancolle and Fate Universe through the eyes of Kaigun-Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman. Minor Edits 03/11/19
1. As it is, Hikigaya Hachiman has no qualm

**Reflecting on My Naval Service**

Kaigun-Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman

When you think of Naval service, you think of glorious patriotism. And this idealistic patriotism causes nothing but death.

Those of you who believe in dutifully serving your country, jumping at any chance to go to war, are ignorant of the truth. Why do you have to serve the country? Why is your country in a position where it is at war? In truth, there would be no need for service if your country did not fail in negotiating peace.

The past has shown us that patriotism is flawed. From the samurai, who committed honour driven suicide rather than finding a way to solve their issues. To the officers of the IJN, who encouraged pilots to commit suicide rather than survive and to regain strength. It caused people to commit horrific acts of savagery in the name of the Empire. The world grew sick of our patriotism. And we were forced to pay a large price for our fanaticism.

You may argue that patriotism is necessary to build up a country, to have like minded people be aware that there is a common people to fight for. But that is childish. No more than an excuse to justify whatever crimes you've committed. And in the aforementioned cases, nothing more than an excuse to run away from actual responsibility.

Like youth, where every small mistake and crime will just be stated as "misadventures of youth." We are encouraged to make mistakes. Is it any wonder then, that patriotism is glorified by the youth? Where patriotism is in essence correcting the mistakes that the country makes?

And to not partake in this is seen as a problem. Not jumping at the chance solve the mistakes of others is seen as troubling and weak.

And this baits the weak minded youth into their early deaths. And those who are left have to deal with the original problem and the new problem of dead soldiers.

True patriotism is following a path in which these problems never occur in the first place.

In conclusion, I am truly patriotic by refusing to sink to the level of active combat when all problems can be solved logistically.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: As it is, Hikigaya Hachiman has no qualms**

"Hikigaya-daisa."

I snapped back into a more attentive pose. "Yes, Hiratsuka-gensui?" **(1)**

"What the hell is this in front of me."

Even with her harsh tone, she was motioning for me to sit down at the chair in front of her desk.

"It's a report, ma'am."

"Yes, I have eyes. What I mean is more figurative. How the hell did you get to patriotism is flawed when I asked you to report in about this week's performance?"

"Well ma'am, I honestly have no idea either. I was just writing whatever came to mind. I had a rather late night you see."

She poured me some tea. Then went back to taking another drag from her cigarette. A late night for her too it seems.

"You're lucky I don't actually send these up to command. I'd be down a rather competent officer."

I sipped the tea quietly. "Nothing wrong with the writing then?"

"Oh there's plenty wrong. What's with linking crime and mistakes together? If you were going for juxtaposition it might have worked but it detracts from your point quite a bit because it's too out there. And the entire patriotism spiel? Nice wording but absolutely nonsensical. And rather ironic too considering you're one of the more shrewd officers, and hence more patriotic by that metric. Though I'm starting to suspect that's more because of self-gain and jealousy than a good work ethic. Especially considering the contents of the last few reports had quite a bit of unnecessary detail about how the combined fleet logistics were too luxurious."

"Please explain to me why they get enough bottled ramune to fill a hotel and air couriered wagyu beef while we're having trouble filling up our cruisers with fuel?"

"They get wagyu beef?"

"Not so unnecessary now, is it."

I could see a hint of a smile coming from her lips. Then she sighed, took a drag and folded the report.I finished my tea and set it back neatly.

"So, why am I here?" I asked.

She didn't respond for a while, simply exhaling smoke. I wrinkled my nose slightly but waited. I had learned to not interrupt her few moments of tranquility. The wall still had many marks in it.

Eventually, she opened up her drawer and pulled out a letter, one made with material signifying it to come from high command. The edges were wrinkled, as if it had been opened and closed many times already.

She slipped it over to me, motioning it for me to read it.

* * *

By the order of Dai Gensui Yukinoshita

All enlisted officers compatible with shipgirls are to undergo mandatory training and reassignment to active combat duty effective immediately.

* * *

I could see why her ashtray was overflowing now. "Is it that bad?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet, but they're beginning to move into a more active phase. Logistic officers like you don't get a free pass anymore, no matter how much I make the case you're more useful pushing paper."

"I see." That was all I could really respond with. When you have a boss who's had orders pushed down from their boss, you can't really complain. "But what is it that they expect me to do? I'm unsuited for direct combat. Anyone with a brain could see that."

"It's true that your… personality is rather undesirable. Not to mention with your dead eyes-"

"Oi I resent that. My eyes are perfectly fine, thank you very much. It's not like I had a choice in that or anything"

"I've seen your baby pictures, you didn't have them then. That's not the point. Don't give lip to your commanding officer!"

Another slap to the head. I inclined my head downwards as if to reflect upon my actions. I must have seemed suitably chastised, as she decided to continue.

"Your circuits are of very high quality, albeit lacking in their capacity. You won't be able to support many KanMusu **(5)**. But for logistics runs, you'll still have your use."

Oh god, I'm going to become a expedition slave?

"Then again I'm sort of glad you won't be able to command too many shipgirls. Who knows what you would do to them."

Do you want my help or not, woman? You're not really selling the whole 'we need you in the navy' shtick. Also, I'm not some dense idiot whose only thoughts are filled with oppai. Though I wouldn't mind having a cool looking red gauntlet. **(6)**

She took another drag. "Times are getting desperate. We only have so many people who are compatible with KanMusu. I would've assigned you to engineering, but your ability to somehow screw a nut on backwards still astounds me to this day."

I couldn't say anything against that. Forced conscription will occur regardless of my personal thoughts. It's truly unfortunate such potential was wasted on someone like me. Not only were KanMusu limited by the quality of circuits that the Admiral in command had, but only certain people could become admirals. I think the twintailed, tsundere Dai-Gensui **(7)** said something about INCANTATIONS. OREO? No wait ORIGIN and EREMENT. **(8)**

Maybe we wouldn't be in this situation had someone else been blessed with my circuits. Oh wait wasn't my philosophy to solve things before they came to war? Damn my past lazy self. And I'm sorry my future self. "You didn't call me here just to inform me of this, did you?"

"Ah, well I did want to have our weekly chat before you're gone. Goodness knows I don't get many chances to poke around with language much. The other reports are all so bland. Stupid Haruno for ruining this..."

Seeing as I still wasn't buying it, she decided to switch tactics. "Tell me Hikigaya, do you have any friends?"

I blinked at that seeming non-sequitur. In the process of my brain trying to parse the sentence, my mouth decided to betray me. "Well you see the concept of friends is rather strange. You could consider someone a friend but they don't consider you one. In that case, the friendship is automatically voided. But the first party wouldn't know that, and still believe they are friends. In that case-"

"Alright stop with that, it's just making me depressed. So you really don't have friends huh. Not that surprising considering your job."

Then why did you ask me that, woman.

"Let me rephrase that to something more suiting you. Can you still talk to people and listen?"

"I'm talking and listening to you right now." I couldn't help but snark.

"And you're also driving me up the wall. But yes, I do believe you can manage that at least. I've managed to secure a competent trainer for you. I've also managed to secure some extra help for your base. Make sure to keep in contact with me alright?"

"Hiratsuka-gensui, you're too young to be my mother." My mind caught up with what I said, and my body instinctively leaned left.

 **WHOOSH**

A fist buffeted past where my head just was.

"Hikigaya, if you needed coffee you could've asked." She said in a very sweet yet terrifying tone, pulling out some powdered coffee and pouring me a cup as if she hadn't tried to just kill me. I could hear some of the drywall cracking.

"A-ah. I, uh, forgive me for that."

While mumbling something about brats under her breath, she searched around in her pockets before pulling out another cigarette. She tapped it against the desk besides her, compacted the tobacco and then tried to light it with a lighter. Having it click a few times without a flame, she gave up and tossed it away.

"Seriously Hikigaya, keep in touch. i don't want to hear you've gotten yourself hurt by a piece of paper. Get along with the help I've organized."

"Hai hai, Okaa-san"

She slapped me on the head. Even so, she was smiling slightly at that remark. Huh, no punch. Guess it was just the age part.

She opened a drawer and pulled out another form. From the quick glimpse of the title I could tell it was a reassignment form.

"Captain Hikigaya Hachiman of the Chiba Abyssal Battle Group. You are hereby reassigned from your position as logistics manager of the second task force to the commander of Destroyer Division 6, an escort fleet of the first task force. Your new base of operations will be Diana bay. You are to report there at 0800 tomorrow. Is that understood?"

I gave a deep bow, knowing that she had once again looked out for me. "Yes ma'am."

Seeing that as my dismissal, I turned to leave.

* * *

 **1-2**

Ketoy was cold. Actually, cold doesn't do it justice. Even wrapped in several layers of clothing, my arms and legs still felt the biting wind cutting straight to my bones. Even though summer had just ended, the stiff breeze of about 30 knots managed to sap whatever uncovered warmth away in seconds. What little vegetation grew managed to grow here was sickly colour.

Somehow rather than staying in nice comfy Okinawa or any other southern island I'm sent to this wind blasted rock. Then again I generally hate summer, especially if I have to go outside. Usually I can hide in the living room, AC at full blast and take blissful naps in the sunbeams, never fearing that I would sweat. In Okinawa, it would be entirely different. I would be sweating everywhere I go, and I couldn't hide inside when I'm assigned to active duty.

I miss my desk already.

But as hard as I looked, I couldn't find any trace of it. Only the feeling of daggers as the cold bit at my hands and a very empty bay sitting at the bottom of what looked to be a volcano. There was only a small structure, probably where my base for the foreseeable future and I made my way over. **(8.1)**

Hitokappu bay isn't even this far north. It's on the largest island to the south, just north of Hokkaido. The first thing that they did after I reported in was look me over, get a disgusted expression, call someone over, who then called another person over, and then I was passed along 6 different people before I was told to get on a boat and dumped off on this rock. I mean, as a support Admiral I expected that I'd be away from the main base, but isn't this a bit too far?! Did they see me and assume I'm some sort of pervert or something? And then send me here in the hopes I freeze while being just far enough to not see me and just close enough to be plausibly part of the base. That's discriminatory and totally unfair! We perverts should rise up against such instantaneous hate! And show them that just because we are perverts we shouldn't be judged. Don't judge a book by its cover and all that. Wait no, I'm not a pervert.

It took all of my effort trying to keep my chattering teeth from shattering each other as I shuffled against the wind. The anchorage that would be my home for the next few months was a small place. Just a naval yard, a few warehouses, a dormitory and office and a few cranes. I couldn't really tell what the island looked like because it was blanketed by a thick layer of snow. All in all the patrol of the place took little more than 10 minutes. Were it any bigger I'm sure I would've lost my hands. Hypothermia is serious business.

And the sun, which usually would've been burning my retinas as I tried to curl into my blankets, wasn't even up yet. Oh how I long for you now, my hated nemesis.

My quick inspection of the grounds took far too long, and I was glad to finally be inside. The interior looked much like the outside, barren. But the lighting was a mellow yellow, seeming to give off a warm, homely feeling. I squinted a bit closer, and realized it was actually just faulty wiring causing dim bulbs. I continued walking through the hallways, noting the cafeteria and dormitories. They too were rather sparse, with furnishings made to last and easy to clean. Near the end of the long hallway, next to the dorms was a door. Outside, a nameplate that was hanging from one side read "Kaigun-Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman."

Who did the construction here? They can't even hang a name plate right.

I sighed, and opened the door. Unlike the rest of the base, the insides were somewhat better furnished. Inside was A decent desk, a leather armchair and a few filing cabinets near the back. The walls were stark white, and the window behind the desk was opaque with water vapor and ice. The light was flickering slightly. I'm definitely filing a report about the crap job the construction people did. Maybe I could also sue for a few more amenities. I could use fire hazard caused by faulty wiring as an excuse, and wasted time looking for my office because of that nameplate. First though, to inform Hiratsuka.

I set about looking for a communications device. There was no phone on the desk, nor on the filing cabinets. There was only a large square object with a line leading to a... wait, why is there a Morse code machine? Where's the phone? No internet, sure, but not even a phone? Are these people really cosplaying as the good old days of the Imperial Japanese Navy? I pulled out my cell phone. No signal. Well… damn. Let's see how well I can remember Morse...

* * *

Hikigaya: Hikaga of Diana anciorage reporting in.

Shizuka: Ah Hikigaya I see that you're on time. You need to work on your morse. How are you settling in.

Hikigaya: is cold. Send kotatsu.

Shizuka: A little cold never killed anyone. Man up. its your home until you get reassigned. If you want to leave you better work hard. I'll see about a kotatsu (8.3).

Hikigaya: tell German invade Russia cold not kill. Request mission.

Shizuka: Your contact for further briefing will arrive in two days. Your KanMusu should be arriving today. Please take care of them.

Hikigaya: understood.

Shizuka: Make sure to notify your family. It be better if you tell them than me.

* * *

 **1-3**

I froze upon reading that line. 'Notify your family' This echoed over and over in my head. How could I have forgotten my cute, adorable, and very annoying little sister? She's usually at the forefront of my mind… either because she's cute or because she's annoying. Wait that sounds pretty wrong, let me try that again. She's my little sister. I feel nothing for her but brotherly affection. To forget her is just… that's going to be a lot of negative Hachiman points. Maybe enough to wipe out my years of accumulation.

I'm going to need to do a huge favour for her. I don't think my standard response of a prostration would cut it. Maybe cook for her? Wait, my cooking sucks.

Proclaim to her I'll be with her forever and ever? Life consultation? Wait I'm not a siscon. **(9)**

All the flavours of pocky might do the trick. And maybe some flowers for my mother.

Having found a good plan to rescue my points, and pushing away an image of a screaming old man, I settled into my chair and spun to face the window.

Engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't notice another presence in my office until a knock sounded on the door and a soft voice spoke out.

"Shireikan? **(10)** "

I turned to inspect the source of the voice.

What greeted me was a young girl with brown hair in a short ponytail and sailor outfit. The skirt and collar piece were both black, with an anchor ornament embedded on the front and a red ribbon tied loosely like a tie.

"A-abyssal!?"

A girl who had a turret pointed straight at my face.

"Wait what are you doi-"

A flash of light.

* * *

(1) Kaigun-Gensui (海軍元帥) is Grand Admiral ranking for Imperial Japanese Navy of WW2. I dunno if the honorifics work this way. Too lazy to fact check.

 **Edit: Lot's of changes, too lazy to change numbers.**

 **Edit 2: Changed Hachiman's base from Hitokappu bay (false) to a real location.**

(5) KanMusume (艦娘) literally means ship girl. I think the English sounds stupid and since I don't really know Japanese it just sounds better.

(6) Highschool DxD referece.

(7) Dai-Gensui (大元帥) means big Gensui, which is one rank above Gensui. See note (2) if you've forgotten.

(8) Incarnation, Origin, Element. These are said in English. And while Hikigaya is slightly above average, he's not the best at English especially while dealing with new concepts.

(8.1) This is based on the Ostrov Ketoy island in the Kuril Island chain. It is an uninhabited volcano at about the center of the chain. Typical temperatures only reach 10 degrees during the summer and drop to 5 below 0 during the winter. Bay of Diana is this made up name for the bay that overlooks the Diana Strait (пролив Диана). It is currently owned by the Russian Federation with claims made on it by Japan.

(8.3) A Kotatsu is one of those table blanket heater things in anime. They are very nice to sit in during winters.

(9) My little sister can't be this cute referece.

(10) Shireikan (司令官) means commander.

* * *

 **A/N:**

This is supposed to be published on Nov 26th. Coincidentally the date that the Pearl Harbor attack force left Hitokappu bay.

* * *

Edit: Added (8.1) and did a bit of fixing because I messed up describing where Hachiman was located.

Edit 2: Reworked a bit of dialogue. Added some things so that it flows better. Removed some useless parts. Still needs a rework.

Edit 3: Reworked a lot of the Hiratsuka dialogue to have it be more natural and set up some ideas.

Edit 4: More fixing of describing Hachiman's base in preparation for Chapter 5.


	2. Without a doubt, Zaimokuza is strange

Guns. Steel. Death. No real sense of self, just knowing that waves were brushing against my skin. Explosions. Heat. Pain. There were others like me, always fighting. Always hurting. Big. Dwarfing me. Smaller ones like me. Places far from home. Places close to home. Sisters. Peaceful, calm cruises. A sharp pain in my side. Fire spreading across my body. Hundreds of voices rattling inside me as I slipped into the cold embrace of the sea.

Words were burned into my mind.

 **The starting penalty is five.**

 **Drowning sailors.** **Burning sailors. Flailing sailors.** **Mercy. Pleas.** **Agony. Broken bones. Families.** **Suffering. Slow. Painful.**

 ** _Die._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Without a doubt, Master Fencer General Zaimokuza Yoshiteru is truly strange.**

I was looking at a stark white ceiling.

There was that uncomfortable feeling of just exiting unconsciousness and a dissipating sinister feeling. I tried to focus my senses. Soft linen, white everything and a disinfectant smell. It seems that I am in a hospital bed. Great. What happened again?

Oh right. A little girl with a cannon shot straight at my face. Did she miss? I was point blank. How do you miss at that range? Or maybe the gun was filled with blanks. But then why am I here? Wait, this isn't heaven right? There's not going to be a blue haired annoying banshee congratulating me for being scared to death right? **(1)**.

"snrk"

… I must not be fully awake yet, because I'm pretty sure I just heard a snort. Distinctively male snorting. That wasn't me was it? Am I like that when I laugh? It's actually sorta gross.

"Oi, you who art indebted to me, how dare you say that?"

Great, I'm hallucinating now. And even my hallucinations aren't nice to me. Oh woe is me.

A softer higher pitched voice said something I couldn't catch. Do hallucinations usually bring two voices?

"Mmm I agree, I can see why Inazuma-tan would be so scared. Though he has looks befitting a divine being, it is ruined by eyes that look like dead fish."

Ok that really doesn't sound like a hallucination anymore. They don't usually praise me. Unless I'm secretly narcissistic?

I lifted my head and turned right to face the voice.

A male, probably my age and definitely overweight. White hair spiked up with a short ponytail in the back. Thick rim glasses. Fingerless gloves. Lab Coat over a naval uniform. And a rather fantastic looking pose. Oh dear God I'm dealing with an chuuni otaku **(2)**.

Perched upon his shoulders was a tiny little doll. It was dressed in a sailor outfit similar to that girl who shot me. Inazuma I'm assuming from what I heard this otaku say. The little doll was swinging her feet as she whispered things to the male. It's actually pretty cute- And the doll is moving. The doll. Moving.

I pinched myself to make sure I was truly awake and not still stuck within a dream. Wait no, pinching isn't enough. You need a bigger kick. Would jumping out a window work? **(3)**

"Kuku. It seems that you are surprised by my companion. That is rather strange. I would have thought an Admiral of your caliber would be familiar with such trivialities. Very well. Let me, Master General Fencer Zaimokuza Yoshiteru, enlighten you to the truth of the matters." He was seriously posing as if he was a noble samurai while saying that. He then gave a polite bow. "Pleased to meet you. I am Kaigun-Shoui Zaimokuza Yoshiteru. I'll be in your care. **(4)** " The little doll creature had to hang on to avoid being thrown off. Ganbare **(5)** , little doll!

I got off the bed and bowed back instinctively.

Wait, wait, wait. "Don't give such an outlandish introduction and then do the polite 'I'll be in your care'. First impressions don't work like that. A friend of my friend once told me that he tried his hardest to appear like a normal kid when they greeted their elementary class but all they saw were his eyes and started calling him _dead fish Hachi_."

Kids are vicious like that. Adults are slightly better, but they're still the same species. People will always retain the first impression of something even though for thousands of other times it appears different. It takes active rationalism to suppress that instinct and to substitute it with basically a current first impression.

And I just realized that I basically admitted the story was about me. Please don't notice please don't notice please don't-

Ah, his eyes lit up.

"Fumu **(6)**. It saddens me to hear that a divine being such as yourself has been wronged by the Riajuu **(7)** of this world. Rejoice! For I too have lost favour with the masses. Yes, I feel it now. We were destined to be partners!"

"Oi don't put me on the same level as you. My circumstances are a result of genetics. Yours were the result of poor life choices. And don't make being a loner sound like some noble sacrifice. It's gross."

"Guh! Even my one true comrade has words that crush my spirit. And my problems are genetic too! I have a propensity for being dramatic and being fat is a result of poor metabolism!"

"Those are just excuses. It's time you faced reality."

"Such powerful words! Truly you are a divine in human form!"

"Why do you keep calling me divine?"

"Ah, Hachiman the God of War is not aware of the strength of your name?"

Oh right. I guess I do share the name with that God of war **(8)**. Ugh this damn chuuni. You're bringing back my repressed memories of when I believed that i truly was divine. It's rather ironic that as a child I believed I was a savior of Japan before rationalism ruthlessly crushed it. And now here I am serving my country.

Wait. "How do you know my name. And what's this about that doll."

I must have been pretty serious when I asked that because he too became serious.

Without much dramatic flair, he brought his hand up to his shoulder, where the little doll was silently listening to the conversation. She (it?) then hopped onto his hand and he brought her to my eye level. The doll sat in his palm looking at me with wide eyes.

"This little one is a fairy. Well, we call them fairies but they have nothing to do with the fae. They're more crystallizations of the history of a ship's equipments. I think they are extensions of the KanMusu's spirit. I'm actually in the middle of research about how exactly the bonds form, compatibility and of course how everything works. This little cutie here belongs to Inazuma, a KanMusu that is under your command. She told me about you."

The little fairy nodded and said something as it stood up and did a curtsey. It's words were… alien. Foreign. Incomprehensible.

"Wahahaha these are so cute!" Zaimokuza proceeded to start poking the fairy in the cheek. She was batting away his attempts with her short stubby arms.

Oi you creepy otaku don't do that.

"When you say crystallization of the history of a ship's equipment… do you mean all their equipment?"

He stopped poking her. She sat down again in his palm, pouting.

"Ah well the KanMusu themselves are two part, a core of the ship's accumulated history, and the 'body' made of inputted materials given human shape and form. The skin, outfit, weapons, hair and etc are all part of the 'body'. How the body is shaped depends on the history housed in the core. For Inazuma, her skin and outfit would be her hull and armour respectively. Her eyes typically would represent her sensor capabilities, but we're currently investigating why this is not universal for all KanMusu. The fairies would be an extension of the KanMusu spirit, the imprints left on the ship by the sailors, engineers, maintenance crew and any visitors. For carrier type ships, fairies would be the crystallization of pilots as well. This little fairy right here is the crystallization of the history of Inazuma's hull. She helps to maintain her health and clothes."

At that the little fairy beamed proudly. Wait did he just say she helped Inazuma maintain her clothes? I snatched her out of his hands. Surprisingly she didn't feel like the spongy texture of flesh. It was more of a force that prevented my fingers from closing fully. But first things first,

"You creepy otaku pervert. Inazuma's what, fourteen? You would sink so low as to steal a young maiden's clothing? I knew you were depraved but this is too much."

The little fairy turned ashen and glared accusingly at Zaimokuza.

"Wha- no it's not like that! Fairies are just really cute! Their cheeks are so pomfy. I-i'm not into little girls I swear! Why is that the first thing you think of anyway!?"

"Because you look like someone that would do that."

"Guh!" He clutched his heart. "If we're talking about looks you're no better! Your eyes are creepy just like me! Besides, you were quick to snatch her up too! That makes you as much of a pervert as I am!"

Again with my looks. Just how many people are going to do this? Ahh now the fairy is looking at me like I was highly suspicious too! I quickly let go of her and made a placating gesture. She didn't seem too convinced, but dropped the glare.

I sighed. "Let's put that behind us. What happened to me. What's the deal with you. Why are you here?"

"Inazuma-tan had fired directly at you with a small caliber cannon. Somehow she had instantly materialized her armament, probably from overwhelming fear. Luckily because the equipment wasn't ready for active combat it was filled with blanks. However, you took the full brunt of the shockwave, resulting in ruptured eardrums and a concussion. I was in the building at the time and heard the explosion. Came into your office and saw you on the ground with blood coming out your ears and a shocked Inazuma. The damage wasn't too severe so you were simply sent to the infirmary. As for why I'm here..."

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. I felt a faint unease enter my body as I waited for him to release the breath. Then-

" **僊** **僊 僊僊僊**"

The fairy sitting in my hand stiffened, nodded and blinked out of existence. I felt a slight tiredness at that. Zaimokuza stretched his hand out. She then blinked into existence sitting on his palm. He lifted his other hand and began stroking the fairy's head.

"As you can see, I have been blessed with the magic of the fairies. Thus it falls to me to interact with them."

He leaned close to the fairy and whispered.

" **僊** **僊 僊**"

But I could hear the words even at this distance. The words were filled with power even at such a low volume.

The fairy blinked away once more. There was a larger sudden bout of lethargy this time as well as a… sense of acknowledgement? I eye'd Zaimokuza questioningly. He was grinning.

"I'm certain you've noticed that the actions of the fairy draws upon you for power. Seeing as how you're not gasping for breath or otherwise, you truly do have excellent quality magic circuits…"

Magic circuits. To be honest I still don't know too much about them. Just that I have them, they cause discomfort when I try to use them, and that Tousaka-Dai-Gensui always has an annoyed expression when she sees me. She also happens to be the person that gave me a crash course on circuits and helped me to activate them. And further proof of why pretty onee-sans **(9)** scare me so. She was pretty, demure yet confident, and controlled. But as soon as she activated my circuits she became an absolute spitfire, nailing me over and over about my flaws. My 'discernment of truth eye' as part of my 108 Hachiman skills **(10)** instantly labeled her as a super tsundere **(11)**. Anyone capable of such a convincing mask must be that.

Ah damn it Zaimokuza, my sealed past is awakening. I'm unable to stop speaking chuuni.

"Oi my partner, are you listening to me?"

"Ah sorry what were you saying?"

"You should also have felt a sense of confirmation. That was your KanMusu, who has received the fairy message and conveyed that through your bond."

"Is this bond two way?"

"Well for most admirals they have to focus hard on suppressing their side of the bond to prevent too much discomfort for the KanMusu." He looked me in the eyes. Somehow one side of his glasses became blindingly white. "As you are a loner with a steeled heart, you probably do this subconsciously. Unless you are upset of course. It's rather unique. Think of it as another one of your 108 skills."

Ah. It does sound rather like me. "Wait how do you know about my 108 skills?" Did I say things out loud again?

"Fairy" he simply replied. "Also no you don't speak out loud that often."

Ah so the fairy can- wait.

As I lunged for him, intent on hitting that memory out of him, a sharp knock sounded from the door.

"Shireikan? Are you alright?"

"Ah Inazuma-tan. Please, come in."

The door slowly opened. She peered in as if searching for any hidden enemies. Good instincts, but it's pretty safe here. You just have to watch out for that otaku pervert.

The moment she saw me she froze, before hurriedly coming forwards in front of me. I raised my arms protectively around my head, preparing to receive another shot.

 **Boom**

"Hawawa **(12)**."

In her haste to give a deep bow, she had failed to stop her head at the required 90 degree angle. Instead her head had impacted the floor, leaving cracks. Note to self, don't butt heads with KanMusu. Literally for now, figuratively To Be Determined.

She was clutching her head tearfully. There was a small red spot where her head had hit the floor. Already the fairy from before was rubbing it soothingly while dressing it.

"Shireikan… I'm truly sorry about that!"

I could still feel her unease but also a deep sense of regret. Ah don't make such a teary face, I'm weak to that. Ever since Komachi found out about that she's been using it to get me to do everything for her. That little minx.

I reached out a hand slowly towards her head. She shrank back at that. Ok wow that actually hurts more than Dai-Tsundere's and Hiratsuka-gensui's words combined. Am I really that scary? Did she think I was going to discipline her? I pressed onwards until I managed a soft pat.

"Warm nanodesu. **(13)** " She whispered as she relaxed into my touch. Ah she reminds me of my cat Kamakura. He too would do the scared-of-my-hand-thing until I petted him. Then he would scratch me because he grew bored of my petting. I hope she doesn't do that.

"Oi oi my partner, it's good to see you have such a nice bond, but try to keep that absolutely disgusting grin off of your face."

Inazuma and I froze. I turned towards Zaimokuza. He had a rather patronizing pose, arms crossed and looking down on me, but it was sort of ruined by his shit eating grin.

Damnit I had forgotten the chuuni was here. And Inazuma's face is turning red with anger. She turned away from me, probably disgusted.

I sighed.

"Apology accepted Inazuma-san **(14)**."

A sense of relief and slight disappointment? flooded through the bond. As she stepped back the feeling grew less and less.

"Oi Zaimokuza. Does the feedback from the bond depend on distances as well?"

"Hmm I'm assuming basic things like acknowledgement and short words can be conveyed through the bond at long distances. More complex things like emotions probably have a distance and affinity aspect. I haven't had time to really explore this aspect. But that can wait, as you have to greet your team. We can figure this out later."

I turned to face Inazuma. She gave a polite bow and a salute. "Pleased to meet you, Shireikan. I am Inazuma, no.24 of the Fubuki class destroyers and fourth of the special type-iii Akatsuki class. Please take care of me."

Suddenly the door burst open. There were three little girls standing in the doorway, about the same age and dressed the same as Inazuma. The one in the front, with long purple hair and a sailor's cap that had an anchor symbol on the front, strode forth with the grace of a lady. That is, as much grace as a short, lithe little girl can muster.

"Someone mentioned me! Ahem, Greetings **(15)**. I am Lady Akatsuki, no. 20 of the Fubuki class ships and nameship of the Akatsuki class. It is a great pleasure to meet you."

She bowed. Oi what's with that super formal greeting. You think you're some sort of high class lady or something?

The girl besides her, with white hair about the same length as Akatsuki's and the same styled hat, walked forwards until she was in line with Akatsuki. She gave a polite bow and a salute.

"Zdravstvujtye **(16)**. I am Hibiki, younger sister of Akatsuki. Pleased to meet you." She said in a soft deadpan.

Drastuty what? Is that Russian?

The third member jumped forwards, bringing Inazuma behind her as if to shield her. She had hair like Inazuma's, but shorter and no ponytail. She had a glare on her face.

"Ikazuchi. Onee-san of the Akatsuki class. Stay away from Inazuma, understand!?"

Loud. This one feels troublesome. Actually all these girls feel troublesome. Except maybe Hibiki.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Kaigun-daisa Hikigaya Hachiman. I will be in your care," I replied with a salute.

I felt a sudden large bout of tiredness, as if coming off a caffeine high. I closed my eyes and focused on my trigger, the release of a notched bow. A feeling of awareness spreading throughout my body, starting from the centre of my chest. I imagined a quiver, and filling that quiver with my energy in the shape of arrows. I could only fill the quiver with 5 arrows before I was unable to imagine more arrows. I let out a breath.

"So Hachiman. How many units left?"

Zaimokuza, though still posed in a chuuni fashion, was actually regarding me seriously.

I focused inwards, before sighing. "5 units left out of the 108." Seriously, when was this 108 going to stop haunting me? It's like the world won't forgive me for my Chuuni phase. "And it's still Hikigaya to you."

He stared incredulously at me for a moment before nodding. "5 out of the 108 huh… it seems about right according to my calculations. You're the first we've had contract 3 KanMusu simultaneously, and 3 closely related ones at that. There seems to an exponential increase in the Prana unit cost as well as the fact that it is percentage based as I postulated. Tohsaka-sama would like to know about this."

He began to mumble to himself.

"So you're our Shireikan huh. You don't seem to be much." Ikazuchi spoke, bringing her arms behind her head. "Can you even fight abyssals? I mean your eyes looked so much like one that Inazuma decided to try to end you right away."

This brat. Is this how Hiratsuka feels dealing with me? I'm sorry Hiratsuka.

Inazuma pulled on Ikazuchi's sleeve. "D-don't say that to our commander. He's not that bad. His eyes are scary but he is kind. Auu~ um, I mean, he looks fine but-" she continued to stammer as she tried to explain herself.

Akatsuki looked like she wanted to join in, but was holding herself back. She finally gave in and said "It's ok if our commander is useless! Great lady Akatsuki will protect him like the proper lady Akatsuki is! I mean, I am! **(17)** "

"See Akatsuki agrees with her nee-chan. Our commander really is useless. Ahh why couldn't we have gotten Hayama as our Admiral. He was really handsome!"

Oi I don't know who this Hayama is but I think I hate him. Judging by how Ikazuchi just described him he's a pretty boy who is probably the leader of all the popular kids. Wait I'm not in a high-school.

"I guess Hayama is a lot better looking… but he only works with the big ships. Ones that have big those things. Big those things for proper ladies. Wait nee-san? Wha- I'm the nameship! I'm the oldest!"

He sounds like he has to deal with a lot.

"Sure you must be old, has your age made you forget that I was created first?"

"Wait that insult doesn't even work! You're older than I am. Wait no I mean I'm the oldest!"

"Akatsuki, Ikazuchi, stop fighting nanodesu."

As this chaos continued around her, Hibiki kept her eyes solely focused on me and was still saluting.

"At ease, Hibiki." I spoke softly to her.

She put her hand down. She continued to look expectantly at me. Geez, even though she actually respects my position she's still troublesome.

I finally understood why Hiratsuka sighs so much. Once again, I'm sorry. Wait, what time is it anyway. Didn't she say something about getting instructions from someone?

"Oi Zaimokuza when am I supposed to meet my contact?"

Zaimokuza was still muttering under his breath. "-and the informational matrices shouldn't be able to contai- huh?" He paused, taking a long time to catch up. "Oh your contact. Right. While you were out for three days-"

THREE DAYS?

"-I took the liberty of getting a proper communications system set up. The Morse code machine is still there. Bit archaic even for my tastes. I've installed one of those old fashioned telephones. You don't actually have to dial, it's set up for magical communication through runes. Stupid magi and their inability to use…" Oi you're trailing off. I actually want to hear your insults about them. "Anyway, Hiratsuka-gensui would probably like an update. Your contact has changed the meeting location to their base, which you should probably ask Hiratsuka about."

I turned to Hibiki. "Can you get yourself and your sisters settled in? And all of you report to me tomorrow morning. Full combat equipment." She nodded, and began to silently drag her still squabbling sisters out of the room before closing the door softly behind her.

The room felt slightly emptier after they left.

I turned back to Zaimokuza, who had started conversing with a fairy dressed in a nurse outfit. "You've been here for three days huh? I guess I should thank you for taking care of the base. Where have you been staying?"

"Ah there was a empty room near the dorms that I had construction fairies create before I arrived. It's right next to the dorms and-"

"You're moving. I'm not letting you stay near the girls. Who knows what you might do to them."

"Hachimaaaan! Like. I. Said. I'm not a lolicon!" I shot him a glare. "Guuuah! Fine, fine I'll get the fairies to make a new room. Would building it next to your office be fine?"

My office was in the opposite direction of the dorms. I'd prefer he wasn't in the same building, but I guess it'll do.

"Fine. How soon can your construction fairies move the room?"

"Ah…" he trailed off and looked sheepish. "They're resting and they can only do it in 2 days."

I sighed. "Well, since it is my demand I guess I'll have to make amends."

"WOO cute girls right next to me!"

"No. As much as I hate it, you're rooming with me. For now. Go get it sorted."

He visibly deflated at that. Seeing that as his dismissal, he trudged out of the room.

The fairy he left behind was looking at me. She made a slight shooing motion.

"I'm discharged?"

She nodded before going to the bed I vacated, and started pulling at the covers. Her tiny form was barely able to move them. Wait she has to manually do that? Doesn't she have magic or something?

I felt bad at making such a small creature do such work. So I made the bed properly. She seemed satisfied with my help and blinked away.

I was alone in the room. There was only the sound of the wind, reminding me of how far away from Chiba I was. Away from Komachi. My family. Kamakura. Frien- wait I don't have any. Hiratsuka? I think I can stand to be far away from her for now. She's scary.

All alone on this tiny rock, cut off from the rest of the world. No one knowing if I am even alive. No one caring either. All by my loneso-

The door opened again. "Shireikan?" The soft voice of Inazuma entered the room, with additional sensations of warmth, coolness, heat and tingling. The sisters were still squabbling. And Hibiki was behind them, slightly downcast. Probably because she failed in her task.

"What is it, Inazuma."

"Um, well, we can't decide on which dorm to choose. Akatsuki and Ikazuchi keep on fighting over whose choice is better. So um, if you could choose for us that would be great, nanodesu."

"Haah." I could only sigh. Of course. Why did I expect Hibiki to be able to reign those two in by herself. They were still girls after all. "Alright, let's go inspect those rooms together and then I'll help you choose alright?"

"Un! **(18)** "

With that, I left the room behind.

* * *

 **Interlude**

My partner's room is bare. Utilitarian. Spartan. No personal effects. Then again, what did I expect from a person who walks the same path of lonership as I.

But still, I expected something more. A bedroom is a loner's personal sanctum. A place to be free from the expectations of the world. To have nothing is… rather sad. Perhaps I could get some artistic fairies to draw things on the walls. Make it slightly more lively. No wait that would be most sacrilegious. To intrude upon a loner's space… inconceivable.

I wonder where the futons are stored…

Mm... I think perhaps I'll draw something. I too am a loner after all. This will be proof of our partnership.

"Oi Zaimokuza why is there a deformed slug drawing on my wall."

"Wha- that's a perfectly good fairy drawing! Can't you see the puffed up cheeks and head to body ratio makes it a perfect chibi **(19)** drawing?"

"The heck's a chibi. Whatever, just stop drawing messed up stuff on my wall."

"Guh first you critique my person, then my drawing. What next, my writing?"

"Ah speaking of writing did you file a report yet?"

"Ah I did please take a look."

"... What is this. 'And then Inazuma-tan cried Striking Shock Cannon Barrage before blowing the abyssal (Hachiman) away' What do you think this is, a lightnovel manuscript? And what kind of name is Striking Shock Cannon Barrage? How can it be striking and shocking at the same time? Even though her name means lightning you can't just do that, it sounds stupid. Even if you did want to become a lightnovel author, you'd never make it with writing skills like this."

"Gaaah just go away! I'll rewrite it! Just stop with your barbed words!"

"And if you do write it like a lightnovel at least make me sound cooler!"

"Z.. z...z"

"Oi I can tell you're feigning sleep there!"

* * *

 **2-2**

"Hachiman." The voice on the other side didn't sound too pleased. Time to turn up the grovelling.

"Please don't hit me, Hiratsuka-gensui."

A sigh. Then a chuckle. "I got the report from Zaimokuza. It wasn't your fault. Who could've predicted your terrible look would cause friendly fire, on the first day no less. Truly, your luck is quite divinely bad, Great Bodhisattva Hachiman."

"Y'know it really hurts for you to phrase it like that. It's like me constantly nailing you about your old a-"

 **Whump.** And a huge burst of static that made me cringe.

"-Your old agreement with me about getting ramen! That's right, when will we be able to do that? It'll be my treat! Please don't punch me!"

Zaimokuza was lounging in my chair, snickering, as he listened in on my call.

"Hikigaya-kun please take this seriously. You missed out on vital information that the Admirals meeting would've provided, as well as the chance to meet your comrade in arms, who you will do combat against evil with."

Nope, no way that's happening. Life isn't a shounen manga. With my personality they'd see me as the enemy or just the bottom of the pecking order. Just because there's a greater evil doesn't mean we'd drop everything and band together. Social orders will still apply. We humans are just like this, especially during the teen years.

"I've ordered the Admiral who's your contact to take you under her wing. She'll be able to help you adjust, as she is an excellent Admiral herself. She will be waiting for you on Etofuru island in a day's time. Bring your girls with you, as you'll be conducting fleet exercises. I will also be there personally to facilitate."

A day was not a long time. Just getting the girls to choose a room took up most of the afternoon. And then the fiasco with dinner… poor barrel-chan. You didn't deserve the flamethrower so soon. **(20)**

"Alright, acknowledged." I hung up.

I glared at Zaimokuza, who hurriedly returned to writing reports. Even as an in field Admiral there was still so much paperwork. Good thing I have a lackey to help me.

Though it was already late morning, the sun had just started peeking over the horizon. I didn't specify when exactly in the morning, but seeing the sun generally meant morning so they should be here soon.

 **Crash.**

"Hawawawa"

"Ah Inazuma, are you ok?"

"This is why you should follow your nee-san's example! You'll be a better lady this way!"

"Late. Meeting."

Well, speak of the little devils and they shall arrive. I opened my office door and was met with the sight of Inazuma sprawled on the floor. Ikazuchi was helping her up, while Akatsuki was prancing around, like a little kid before a field trip. Hibiki simply stood at attention, a blank look on her face. They were all wearing their combat equipment, which consisted of a smoke stack with antenna backpack, a rigging attached to the bottom of the smoke stack which extended out to their right to a 127mm gun turret, and a pair of triple torpedo tubes on either side. Inazuma's turret was slightly dented and the gun angles weren't in sync, probably from her fall.

They froze in place upon seeing me.

I gave a salute. Akatsuki hurriedly went to her position at the front of the team and gave a salute. Ikazuchi pulled Inazuma up, who was rubbing her head while saluting. Ikazuchi then grudgingly gave a salute. Hibiki hadn't stopped saluting from when I first saw her.

"At ease." I commanded. "Today will be a short training exercise to help me see your proficiencies."

They seemed puzzled. Was I unclear? Oh. Small children. Big words. Right. "Ahem, what I mean is that you will be tested to see how skilled you are. Zaimokuza-Shoui, with the help of furniture fairies, has devised a small obstacle course for you to run through. It will test your aiming, firepower, dodging ability, torpedo accuracy, Anti Air, equipment switching in combat and finally a round of Anti Submarine Warfare. You will be tested individually, and if we have time we will do a fleet formation exercise."

Somewhere during my explanation I started to feel unease from two ships.

"Ano… Shireikan? I don't think we'd be…" Inazuma began and trailed off.

Ah they were probably worried about failing. "Don't worry, this is just for me to assess where we need training. There will be no punishment for messing up."

I still felt some unease from them, but they nodded, seemingly filled with determination. Well Akatsuki and Ikazuchi at least. Inazuma is Inazuma and I can't tell anything with Hibiki.

Oh well, let's see how this goes.

* * *

 **2-3**

It was like a train wreck.

There were many times where I wanted to simply bury my head into my hands and pretend it's a nightmare. Zaimokuza laughing uproariously next to me kept me from doing that.

The first test was simple. Two targets to shoot, one on each side. One was larger than the other, and was painted like how the abyssal cruiser looks. It was a test of target prioritization, accuracy, reaction time and firepower.

Like I said, simple. Akatsuki had demanded she go first as the nameship. She actually did fine, prioritizing the small destroyer abyssal target first. But she had too much dramatic flair, like she was imitating a battleship with all cannons firing. 'Silly Akatsuki, you only have a small 127mm gun, which was attached to your arm. But with your size, if you fling it out like that, you'll lose balance.' was what I thought. And that's what happened when she tried to swivel to the cruiser abyssal. When trying to regain her balance her hat slipped and fell over her eyes. In her confusion she accidentally fired, narrowly missing the base. And when she finally got the hat off, she was face to face with the abyssal cruiser. She screamed something about Atlanta and decided to curl up into a ball **(21)**.

In the middle of the sea.

I wasn't sure if KanMusu could drown so it fell upon me to go rescue her. In the Arctic sea. At the end of summer. In the morning.

After we both changed and warmed up (Thank you hot drink vending machine) she managed to complete the rest of the course, though without much of her usual exuberance. It was more like a machine going through its motions.

Ikazuchi fared better, but she was too headstrong and quick to charge in. She did fine at everything until she got to the torpedo section, where she ran so close to the enemy that her fired torpedoes didn't even arm.

The arming distance is 10 meters. Ten. Meters.

And then she got to the anti-sub section. She ran about maniacally, lobbing depth charges left and right **(22)**. Until she somehow managed to step on a submarine target. She stared down at it, screamed "Te~!" and chucked a depth charge with great force straight down at it.

The target was made of rubber.

The depth charge had bounced straight back up, nailing her in the face and knocking her out. Luckily the depth charges were just models, or else we'd have been towing her to the dock for emergency repairs. But she was still passed out in the ocean.

I had looked at Zaimokuza and he had looked at me. We played Rock-Paper-Scissors. He cheated.

After drying myself off again, it was Inazuma's turn.

Surprisingly she had no trouble shooting the targets, and even scored critical hits that shattered the imitation abyssals completely. But then she proceeded to gather the shattered pieces in her arms, whispering "Daijoubu" (23) over and over. She performed a graceful dodge of the enemy 'shell', basically a bean bag that was launched by a fairy, even with her arms laden. She managed to cruise into perfect torpedo range and did a wonderful and perfect release of torpedoes. They all struck their marks. I had actually felt a bit bad for doubting her based on her timid personality. She truly was a distinguished KanMusu.

Her anti-air test went about as expected, with her missing most of the targets due to her historical lack of AA capabilities. It was something to work on.

But then she got to the anti-sub phase. She changed into the required ASW gear fine, clocking in at 2 minutes 50 for complete removal and replacement. But the moment she saw one of the practice targets she froze. For a minute, there was no movement. I had feared that if I let it go on I would have once again had to go take a swim. So I ordered her back.

She came back, grabbed a towel, put it over her head and plopped down next to me. She hadn't moved since.

And then there was Hibiki. She was absolutely silent, barely making wake or creating waves as she cruised forth to the targets. Quick, clean shots and all on point. Executed a simultaneous dodge and torpedo release, with the torpedoes all on mark, and was successful in shooting down almost all the air targets. She danced between the submarine targets, dropping charges quickly and silently. It was rather ironic her name was Hibiki, when she barely made enough sound for it to echo (24). Even though she did flawlessly, she had looked even more stoic than before and proceeded to drag the unconscious Ikazuchi and Akatsuki to where Inazuma was, and hugged them tightly while muttering "ty vse yeshche zhiv" over and over **(25)**. She hasn't let go since, and they were huddled in a ball right next to me.

I thought I was supposed to be an Admiral, not a psychiatrist. Actually a psychiatrist probably would just slap a big note saying "has PTSD, needs expensive medicine" rather than really fixing the problem.

Sigh. Why did they have to be young girls? I'm terrible with them. Actually I'm terrible with girls the same age as me. And I'm terrible with older females too.

If they were boys… nah that wouldn't help either. So I'm terrible with people. Ok this is depressing and I need to focus.

I squatted down to be at the same height as the girls. "You all did very good today. There are a few areas that need to be worked on. Akatsuki, a true lady on the battlefield does not showboat. She gets the job done so that her friends won't be at risk any longer than needed. Ikazuchi, pace yourself. It's no good if you rush ahead of your escorts and leave them vulnerable. Inazuma, Hibiki, you two did very well. You all did very well."

I reached forwards and patted Hibiki on the head. She still had a stoic expression, but somewhere inside me it felt warm. I'll just assume that was Hibiki.

"Go get some rest. Dismissed."

I got up and turned to leave. But something was tugging on my pant sleeve.

It was Hibiki. She pointed at her sisters. Akatsuki was still in a fetal position. Ikazuchi was awake, but she was resting on Inazuma as if too tired to move. Inazuma was basically catatonic.

"Ah. Well then. Carry them?" I looked around. Zaimokuza had already left. Damn him. Wait I wouldn't have let him touch the girls anyway. Damn him anyway.

Hibiki nodded, and pushed Akatsuki towards me.

Troublesome.

* * *

"Wha- why are you carrying me piggyback!? You should treat me like the lady I am! Carry me b-bridal style."

"Oi don't stutter and blush like that. It'll give a wrong message to me. And what's wrong with a piggyback? What, you want me to carry you like a sack of potatoes instead?"

"No! But Akatsuki has always dreamed of a handsome man sweeping Akatsuki off her feet. She will be a real lady then!"

"Wait, are you really asking me to do it?"

"Well, you're not exactly handsome. But you're my commander so treat me right!"

"You're moving a bit fast. Usually ladies would want me to treat them to dinner first or something. Not that I would really know, heh."

"It's not like that! Just carry me!"

"Hai, hai ojou-sama **(26)**."

* * *

"Gah Ikazuchi, why are you biting me!? You don't have 103,000 Grimoires in your head!"

"Where are you touching you pervert!"

"Oi, how do you expect me to carry you then. Stop moving so much. I'm going to drop you!"

"You wouldn't dare! If you do I'll report to command about sexual harassment!"

"How does a kid like you even know about words like that? Such misfortune. **(27)** "

* * *

"Oii~ Inazuma, we're here. You can get down now."

"Nnh."

"Oi, oi, you should really come down now."

"Warm nanodesu."

"Ikazuchi help me get Inazuma off. Wait, what are you doing? hitting me won't get her off. Stop that!"

* * *

"Huh? You want a ride too? But your legs are fine. Why can't you walk back your- Ah geez fine I'll do it. Just this once okay?"

"Khorosho **(28)**."

"You must really like piggyback rides, huh? Hmm, maybe I'll do this more if I can see you smile like that. Wait don't squeeze my neck so tightly, can't breathe."

"Khorosho."

"Stop saying that. I don't want a horror show. Wait is that Russian again? And seriously stop hugging me so tightly."

* * *

I finally managed to get them all to their room. These girls really are troublesome. But maybe I don't exactly hate that. Wait am I becoming an M? Ah whatever, thinking is hard, want my warm comfy bed.

I really hope the other Admiral won't be as troublesome as my KanMusu.

* * *

(1) KonoSuba reference.

(2) chuunibyou (中二病) is eighth grader syndrome where patients would act like eighth graders regardless of age. And eighth graders as in the ones who think fingerless gloves are cool, eye patches seal evil, they are a chosen one etc. Otaku are people obsessed with something. Like train fanatics can be called train otaku. Otaku generally means those who love anime and are obsessed with them.

(3) Inception movie reference.

(4) "Pleased to meet you. I'll be in your care" is the equivalent version of 初めまして、どうぞよろしく which is the basic first time greeting that normal people would do. I don't know why I'm using English for this. Kaigun-Shoui (海軍小委) is equivalent to Ensign rank for IJN. For those of you not in the military like me, it's pretty much the lowest rank an admiral could be.

(5) Ganbare (頑張れ) is another form of Ganbarimasu, which basically translates to "Do your best" as opposed to "i'll do my best" It's a little wordy in English and also doesn't have that same meme feel.

(6) Yes he's actually saying fumu which is a Japanese onomatopoeia (SFX) for… chuckle? Anyway it's weird to say it. It's like saying chuckle when you chuckle.

(7) Riajuu comes from a Hatsune Miku song where she tells Riajuu to go explode for having normal, fulfilling lives. Equivalent to "fucking normies" in 4chan speak.

(8) Hachiman (八幡) is the God with the second most shrines in Japan. Hachiman was known as a god of archery and war. Also as the patron of warriors and the Savior of japan. Hikigaya here shares the same name, kanji and all. Incidentally Inari is the most worshiped and the god with the most shrines. Explains all the fox girls. The more you know~

(9) Onee-san (お姉さん) means (honoured) elder sister. Asian cultures typically have older females in casual settings generally referred to as 'elder sisters.' the o part is respectful phrasing in Japanese. It's very awkward in English and doesn't carry the same context.

(10) Hachiman reportedly has 108 skills developed by his time as loner. One is feigning sleep. Identifying true personalities is probably one too.

(11) Tsundere (ツンデセ) comes from tsun which means cold and dere which means warm/accepting. It is a type of character that is cold and harsh at first, or tsun, but warms up and becomes really dere.

(12) it's a sort of verbal tic. Typically for very moeblob characters.

(13) nanodesu (なのです) is actually not just a moefied version of desu (that is so). It has a particular usage. The sentences here will try to adhere to correct nanodesu usage but don't expect it all. Also if you're actually trying to learn Japanese from this then I advise you to get a proper teacher. I'm mostly explaining to help those who are curious about my usage.

(14) San (さん) is an honorific meant for less close individuals. Chan (ちゃん) would be for closer relations with a female or young child. Kun (君) is for males of closer relations and sometimes for females in a professional setting. No honorifics usually implies a great deal of closeness. And this is for last names. First names would be family or close friends only, and honorifics rules still apply I think. Honorifics is actually a great pain to deal with even for native speakers. For someone like me I'm just not going to bother too much with full adherence. It's mainly going to be for characterization. Also Tan is a childish mispronunciation of chan, and usually used by small children or otaku because it sounds cute.

(15) Akatsuki says ごきげんよう which is an archaic respectful greeting. If I remember from lucky star konata uses it to imitate a posh lady. It's rarely used and much too formal.

(16) Polite greeting in Russian. Apparently the first v is silent. Even so, it looks too confusing to read. If my language was like that I too would be driven to drink. Wait does reading get better the drunker you are because your brain stops recognizing the junk and focuses on optimizing?

(17) Akatsuki refers to herself in third person, which is a very childish thing to do.

(18) Un (うん) is affirmative. It sounds cute to me but apparently it's a very masculine confirmation. Maybe it's because I imagine it being said with cute voices? This is what gap moe is right?

(19) Chibi is basically a smolified version of something. Smol means small and cute. Typically it means making the head the same size as the body, and having both shrink down. My avatar image is one of a fairy if you are still uncertain about what I mean.

(20) in Kancolle the anime DesDiv6 made curry. They tried to use a flamethrower to do it because using flamethrowers in game instantly completed ship construction. Barrels are used for certain expeditions in game, and usually destroyers carry them.

(21) Akatsuki was sunk at the battle of Guadalcanal during a night battle. The Japanese were disorderly and had no idea where the Americans were when they began taking fire. Akatsuki in the pitch black darkness activated a searchlight to try to find the enemy, lighting up USS Atlanta. The entire American fleet then proceeded to summarily destroy the light, with it being so quick that Akatsuki was unable to retaliate.

(22) Ikazuchi was sunk by a US Submarine during a routine escort mission. She was lost with all hands aboard.

(23) Daijoubu means "everything's going to be all right". If asked as a question form it can mean "are you alright." It's used quite often. Inazuma during her service had once rescued British and American sailors that her torpedoes had struck. Together with Ikazuchi she rescued over 300 people, causing her to go over capacity. For IJN at the time where the order was to kill all POW, this was unprecedented and truly commemorable, even though it seems like what should be done normally. War is brutal.

(24) Hibiki (響) means echo.

(25) Hibiki was one of the few survivors of the war on the IJN side. She was the only surviving Akatsuki class, and had rescued Inazuma's sailors after she was sunk by the submarine. The phrase "ty vse yeshche zhiv" means you're all still alive according to google-sensei. I don't speak Russian and if someone could tell me how to convey gladness for seeing a loved one safe, that would be much appreciated.

(26) Using two hai's (yes) in a row is usually sarcastic. Ojou-sama (お嬢様) is how servants might refer to their mistress. It can also be sarcastic deference towards petulant children.

(27) A certain magical index reference.

(28) Khorosho is what Hibiki often says. Apparently it means very good in Russian. It sounds like Horror Show in English.

* * *

 **A/N** This chapter was only planned to be 2.5k words. Somehow it became 7k words. The next chapter is planned to be 10k long, but it might fall short. Expect it to take a bit though (maybe a month?) I'm working on being more descriptive without going overboard and dragging it out. Also this is written on the phone, so spelling and autocorrect will be issues. I will probably edit once I complete the story so do point out any grammar mistakes.

This story will try to emulate OreGairu's storytelling with Hikigaya first person. It's actually very ambitious of me to write this way because I don't have the luxury of third person omnipotence and descriptive powers. Everything has to be from Hikigaya's point of view (excluding interludes) and I'm not very good at writing stories in general. I fear I also might have included too many elements that I will have to keep track of and give satisfactory inclusion of. This story may begin to feel like a mess with too many plot points.

Either way, I hope that for those of you reading this story now, I am doing a good job and for those of you who are reading this when I've hopefully completed it, I have achieved what I set out to do.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I don't own any of the three franchises I'm borrowing concepts from, nor any of the fanfiction whose ideas I may accidentally incorporate.

Every part of this story and every word should matter. If you don't understand why a part of this story exists, please leave a review about it so I can see if I missed out on worldbuilding or was too vague or if it was something accidentally included. Also if there are any issues with formatting (too many paragraphs, speech and text conjoined, clarity etc) please say so in a review. Because I write on the phone paragraphs look longer than they actually are so I don't realize if a tiny sentence is a paragraph.

Next chapter will introduce a few more characters, have a bit more worldbuilding and possibly some real combat.

I'm currently stuck deciding between option a and option b for chapter 3. Option a will ramp up the seriousness of this fic, accelerating the plot. However this comes at the expense of character development and makes pacing and future plot hard. It also feels as a main step towards the end game that I was considering, which is not good as this fic has just started. Option b will stay more true to OreGairu cannon progression, allowing for more character development. However I am unsure how to progress the story after option b, as it will introduce some ideas that I have yet to fully think of the implications. I'm more for option b as I will have more control over the pacing as well as more fully developed characters and story.

A main challenge I will face is balancing character importance and screentime, simply due to how many shipgirls there are. I don't want them to be forgettable, but I don't want them to all become important. Not to mention other OreGairu characters.

Also happy Attack on Pearl Harbor day (Dec 7th). The start of the Pacific War, and just another event for those already suffering for decades under Imperial Japanese rule. RIP those who died.

* * *

 **Responses to reviews.**

ENDDRAGON369: Thanks for being the first reviewer! Also as you can probably tell from this chapter, there's going to a bit of fate elements but I have not played the games or fully watched the Anime, it will mostly be based on my logical understanding and the Wiki. Characters from fate will receive cameos, again like in the chapter.

HuntyPlay: The first chapter was planned to go up until the introduction to DesDiv6. I decided I wanted the gag of Inazuma shooting at Hachiman for looking like an Abyssal. It would feel less impactful if it was in the middle of a chapter. As this is Hikigaya Hachiman and OreGairu, rest assured there will not be a shitty Harem. By definition OreGairu can be counted as a Harem, but with how the author set it up there's going to be one girl chosen and lots of broken hearts. Because that's life. Also I dislike Harems because most of them are written poorly, as more girls results in a shared amount of screentime thus less development. DesDiv6 will NOT be romantic interests. They may show some affection and perhaps crushes, but they are young girls. They do that thing. For this story I'm hesitant to do romance because I suck at writing it, and it might feel forced. If at the end of this story you felt I have incorporated romance, then I guess that's natural. But I won't be writing with the specific purpose of shipping two characters together. Thanks for the review!

Croniklerx: This story will be set in a Kancolle/Nasuverse hybrid, with OreGairu characters. _Sadly I won't be able to bring in all the characters as I won't be able to bring them to life with my limited writing skills. If you're looking for Totsuka, Kawasaki Saki, Iroha, Tsurumi, Tobe, Hayama's other friend (lol sorry) as characters within this story, then sorry but you're probably not going to see them. The characters I didn't mention are planned to have minor or major roles, but that might change._ (That has changed now. I will try to bring as many over as logically possible, with actual roles instead of one time appearances). However rest assured that the service club, who are vital to Hikigaya's development as a character, will definitely show up. Hopefully you're able to start seeing the kind of mood and world I'm trying to build up by the end of chapter 3 or 4. Thank you for your review!

Thanks to: TheLaughingStalker, Dark Durian, livewolf4 for their reviews. Your questions, if there were any, were answered with this chapter.

* * *

Edit: I waited 4 days to post this and end up messing up the time zones by two hours. I hate life.


	3. Unsurprisingly, Yukinoshita is cold

**A/N** Merry Christmas. Please don't take anything I write in footnotes seriously.

5/8/18 - Chapter 1 and 2 have a few minor edits, to tidy up everything and not make it sound like shit. Chapter 3 had some minor edits too. Also added acknowledgements to the bottom, because I was too rushed to get the chapter out to check much.

03/11/19 - Did a rework of Chapter 1, 2 and 3. Tell me if some parts break in flow because I didn't rewrite everything, just added a few new parts and moved a few parts around.

* * *

I was at sea, with large waves gently rocking against me. Behind me there were large transport ships in a somewhat spread out formation, ladened with cargo and slowly cruising along. A few white dots moved around on their decks, somewhat lackadaisical like dandelion tufts on the wind. In the distance were a few small specks bobbing on the waves. My little sisters. Or rather, what was left of them. They were covered in bruises, scars and burns. But they didn't complain. They gritted their teeth and continued their duty, and so did I. I was happy yet tired. Happy there were still a few of my sisters with me. Tired of the constant fighting. Seeing them suffer. Seeing our _inhabitants_ suffer. When will it end.

One of my little sisters was panicking. A sudden pinging pinging off the port side, closing in fast. Something she won't be able to dodge, because it was too late. A ripple moved through the water, and then a rupturing sound through the air. Heat, pressure, the sounds of shearing metal. I could sense her And as I looked back, my little sister was no more. I ordered the rest to change formation and courses, as I doubled back to save her pieces. Those who had lived in her and carried her essence. I could only recover half of them. She disappeared below the waves. I was ordered to hurry off and continue my mission.

The air was… contaminated. Peace was here, but tainted with blood and defeat. I was one of the last of my kind. Sent somewhere cold. New coat, new owners. New name. They were kind, kinder than most enemies would be. I tested my new name out-

* * *

"Brother Bell..."

"Hmm? Bell-nii? Who's that?"

"Eh?" I had to blink a few times to clear my vision, before Zaimokuza, who was nursing a cup of steaming beverage, came into focus. My neck was stiff and aching. And I'm feeling really groggy. I must've fallen asleep at some point. As my senses came back to me I could pick up the constant drone of the plane's engines again.

He was shooting me a weird look. "Who's Bell-nii? I didn't know you had a brother. Also the way you said it is kinda weird."

Ah it was too early to deal with him. I decided to just ignore him.

I turned around to check on the girls, who were clustered together near the window. Ikazuchi was kneeling on the ground in front of the window, peering out. She seemed very enthralled by the fact that she was hundreds of feet up in the air. Akatsuki was besides her, also looking out while pulling lightly at Ikazuchi to get a better vantage point. Inazuma was opposite of Akatsuki, also enraptured with the window. Hibiki was sitting in her aisle seat, calmly looking past her sisters with the same somewhat expressionless features she always had. Have they even moved since the plane took off?

The white haired girl, Hibiki, stood out to me in particular, as my sluggish brain tried to process my surroundings. She was still the same, blank face and sleepy eyes, though I could tell she too was awestruck by the fact that her eyes never trailed away from the window. The more as I looked at her, the more I felt that there was something different about her. A deep seated, somewhat sad feeling. A niggling sensation that there was something that I was missing.

"Oho? Did Hibiki-chan catch your eye? You two were quite buddy buddy with each other yesterday. You sure you-"

"I'm not a lolicon (1) like you, thank you very much."

"I prefer the term 'man of culture'. Wait no, I'm not a lolicon! I'm just creepy. There's a difference! … wait that's still not right."

I turned back to Zaimokuza. He was gesturing frantically as he tried to explain himself. All that movement had started to make him sweaty and breathe heavily, making him look creepier. It's too early for this. "How far from Etofuru islands are we now?"

He turned somewhat serious. "We're probably 30 minutes off by now. You were sleeping pretty soundly until you suddenly woke up. You sure it was nothing?"

I gave a dismissive wave. "Ah it was probably sleep talk. I can't even remember what I said. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we land."

And with that, I invoked my 14th skill: napping anywhere and anytime. It was a worthwhile investment of skillpoints in the game of life. Naptime was important after all.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Unsurprisingly, Yukinoshita Yukino is cold.**

Etofuru island was a decently sized island with a tiny town under Russian control, named Kurilsk. It was to the north of Hitokappu bay, consisting of residential areas and maybe a few warehouses. The base set up at Hitokappu bay was a different story altogether. Two gigantic office complexes, many docking areas and warehouses, tens of dormitories, and what looked like a traditional Japanese sweets shop. It was truly a main hub for admirals. Oh look! A Convini! (0.1)

I had to quickly suppress my urge to go over and hoard up all the cup ramen.

It was still cold here, even far south of the rock that is my base. The walk from the seaplane dock towards the office building, while short, had already made my nose runny. Zaimokuza had seemed fine even though he refused to put on winter clothing and stuck to his lab coat/Admiral uniform combo. I think I saw him shiver when he thought I wasn't looking. Ah and his nose is dripping. My KanMusu were unaffected by the cold, which made me feel really awkward. Here I was wrapped in enough layers to survive Siberia, and they were in a thin sailor outfit and skirts. Sure it was the winter outfit, but even then it shouldn't be enough for this kind of weather.

We entered the main building, and I let the glorious warmth wash over me. While there were few people outside, it was a different matter inside. The interior reminded me of a hospital, with a reception area in the center and many corridors fanning out from there. There were many people in Admiral uniform and Naval uniform flitting between rooms. The corridors, while not crowded, were beginning to feel a little small with how many people were using them. Those who were in Admiral uniform looked my age while those in the Naval outfits, with ranking stripes indicating engineering related corps, seemed to have a mix of older ages.

Seeing as how Hiratsuka failed to mention how to find her, my best bet was to ask for her location. I turned towards the reception desk, but there didn't seem to be anyone there. Do I just ask the desk then? Is this some sort of new fancy robotic receptionist desk? That sounds and will probably look really stupid. The person is probably just on break or something. No, that can't be right. It's first thing in the morning, having a break now would be rather inconvenient for others.

I walked closer. Suddenly I could see on the chair a fairy in an office suit. It had long straight black hair, glasses and what looks like a librarian's face. Surprised by that, I barely managed to form a coherent request. "Um… you know where Hiratsuka is right now?"

The fairy looked at me, seemingly not understanding what I said. Does this fairy even understand Japanese? Wait she should, Zaimokuza definitely was able to communicate normally. Maybe I was too vague?

"Hikigaya Daisa reporting in. May I have the location of Gensui Taishou Hiratsuka Shizuka please." I rattled off politely.

The fairy seemed to have understood my request, as she began to glow slightly. The glow coalesced in front of her on the desk, and with a flash a piece of paper came into existence. Interesting.

The paper was just large enough to contain the information on it. It stated that Gensui Taishou Hiratsuka Shizuka was located in room 214. A map of the building revealed that the room was north west of our location.

I thanked the fairy, and she nodded back. The paper then dissipated. What a strange system. The fairy then noticed Zaimokuza, who was standing behind me giving a pointed tour of the building to my fleet. The girls seemed to enjoy seeing so many people about, and were engaging enthusiastically with questions about all the places he pointed to. The fairy began to glow again and another paper appeared on the desk. She pointed at Zaimokuza and gestured for me to read it.

I picked it up and read it. "Zaimokuza, there's a message here from Shoui Ebina Hina-san. 'Chuuni-kun, please report to R&D level 3. As much as I hate to interrupt your awakening to the superiority of boysxboys, I need you here to help. Thanks, squiggly symbol.'" I gave Zaimokuza an incredulous stare "Who is this?"

"Shoui Ebina Hina of the R&D department."

I raised a brow.

"Ah, uh, she's a coworker who specializes in fairy research like me. She's also a fujoshi (2)."

"Are all the people in the R&D strange like you?"

"Well, not all. But they do say there's a thin line between genius and madness. I guess crossing over into madness occasionally helps us stay at genius for longer." He seemed unusually sombre at that. Then he suddenly perked up.

"Wait, what do you mean strange like me? My honour has been insulted! I declare an honorable duel to the death!"

His face was contorted in what he probably assumes is an outrageous snarl, with his hands posed as if holding a double handed sword. In actuality he looked like a neanderthal. All he was missing was a wooden club to match. It was so ridiculous I could only scoff.

Disguising my scoff as a cough, I somehow managed to give a serious reply. "You and your honour. Whatever, there is no honour in duelling someone like me, go forth to your duty, oh great samurai."

His expression somewhat softened at that, before grinning and exclaiming loudly, "You speak the truth! I await our next encounter, Great Bodhisattva Hachiman! Believe it!"

He then ran off with his arms behind his back. Oi, that actually doesn't help with speed, in fact it hinders it because your arms aren't able to help balance as you transfer weight between legs. Source: me during a long summer and nothing to do. Wait hold on a second, I thought you were a samurai, not a ninja (3).

I pondered over his words and his expression. He had seemed as he appeared, a gigantic otaku both figuratively and literally. Yet, at some points he seemed different. I had simply accepted his introduction and been swept up in his pace, until now. I thought I was beyond surface impressions, always able to look deeper and see people as they are. I guess a year of paperwork has made me rather complacent. No, it's not fair to attribute his success to just my naivety. Is his facade of a gross chuuni otaku is to hide his true shrewd nature? That's not quite right, it's not a facade as he's a bit too genuinely chuuni and otaku. So perhaps it's an extra layer rather than a fabricated one, where he would grasp hold of his innate chuuni nature and magnify it to ridiculous proportions to hide his true self. This outrageous persona forces a first impression on people, rather than let one form naturally. And yet he has let it slip at some points with me. Even so, why? Just to look cool? That sounds really stupid. Or am I once again brushing him off? What even is thi-

"Um, Shireikan. Your friend has left nanodesu."

"Shireikan has some weird friends, right (4)?"

The voices of Inazuma and Ikazuchi brought me out of my thoughts. Friend huh. Me and Zaimokuza, being friends? How laughable.

"He's just an acquaintance. I don't know enough about him to call him a friend." After all, friendship has to be a mutual. We don't know each other that well. "And don't make me knowing weird people sound like something you expected."

Inazuma just stuck her tongue out at me in response. Cheeky brat.

* * *

 **3-2**

"Wait out here for me."

A chorus of affirmatives from the girls was the response. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice that was definitely not Hiratsuka-gensui's replied. Did I get the wrong door? No, the door plate clearly states room 214.

"Hikigaya-kun, stop dallying and get in here already. You're at the right place, though probably not at the right time, as per usual."

Ah there was the recognizable Hiratsuka exasperation and sharp manner of speech. I'm definitely at the right place. I entered and gave the customary 'Shitsureishimasu.' (5)

"The man of the hour. Hikigaya-kun, meet Gensui-Kaigun-Taishou (5.1) Tsurumi Tsukiko. Tsukiko-senpai, this is Kaigun-Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Pleased to meet you, Hikigaya-kun." Already with the -kun huh?

Tsurumi Tsukiko was a warm, motherly like figure, with short black hair reaching to her shoulders and a gentle smile on her face. She felt slightly older than Hiratsuka, but somehow retained the youth of a woman that was not an 'expired Christmas cake' (6). I think it's her smile and the lack of the smell of ash that does it. Oh, and maybe the lack of wrinkles too. And probably the riajuu personality.

Hiratsuka-gensui shot me a death glare, as if sensing my thoughts. Or maybe it was due to my lack of politeness.

"Likewise, Tsurumi-Gensui. Please take care of me."

"Ara, Uka-chan (7). It's no good if you keep glaring like that. Your fair skin will be ruined by all the wrinkles. How will you be able to find a husband if that happens? Also Hikigaya-kun, -san is fine. Or if you'd prefer, you could call me Tsurumi" She winked at that.

Hiratsuka sighed. "Tsurumi, not in front of present company."

Tsurumi-gensui covered her mouth with her hand demurely. "Oh, what's the harm. You're obviously quite familiar with him. I didn't know you were into younger guys though. Such a cougar."

"Speak for yourself, you're the one being so forwards."

I decided to interject. "Um, Hiratsuka-gensui? You requested a meeting?"

They broke their staring contest. Hiratsuka waved her hand dismissively. "Fine, fine, I'll come back later Tsurumi. And make sure you have some beer by then. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a headache later."

I could see Tsurumi-gensui break out into a smile at that, though her mouth was still hidden by her hand (8). Hiratsuka glared at her.

"Ufu~, see you later Uka-chaan~"

And with that we left. I was still standing at attention, though I think I was a bit too surprised to stand in proper posture. Seriously, it's weird seeing your commanders bantering like children. Y'know, the people in charge of all this that are supposed to be enforcers of proper protocol? And what was with that teasing?

We both stood in silence for a bit, until Hiratsuka-Gensui began walking briskly away. I quickly followed behind, beckoning the girls to follow.

"Um, Hiratsuka-gensui. Who exactly was that just now?"

She lit up a cigarette and took a drag. "Haa. That was Tsukiko-senpai, who was a neighbor of mine when I was in highschool. She had really worried about me then, and did a lot to help out. I also used to babysit for them." She had a nostalgic expression, tinged with slight melancholy. It then evaporated as she gave me a stern glare. "Much like how I have to watch out for an ungrateful brat like you."

"Oi, I resent that. I'm not a brat."

"Oh, then why do you still cause so much trouble, like getting yourself blown up? Only kids would do that. Ergo, you are still a brat." She challenged.

"That was that and this is this. I'm not on the same level as someone like Akatsuki."

She still wasn't buying it. Suddenly Akatsuki decided to join in. "Akatsuki isn't a kid! She's a proper lady!"

"Proper ladies don't speak out of turn."

"Muu! (9) But you were tameshaming Akatsuki's good name!"

"It's 'tarnishing', and no, you are still a kid. So describing what you'd do is not really tarnishing. Besides, being a kid isn't a bad thing. It's youth (10) you have to watch out for. Also, pouting like that doesn't help your case."

"Muu. Fine." She crossed her arms and continued pouting, but not saying a word more. I grinned slightly at that.

"Oi you stupid Shireikan, don't bully Akatsuki!"

Oh great, I got the self proclaimed onee-san to join in too.

"It's not bullying, I'm just starting the truth of the matters."

"Yeah well the truth is that you look really gross. If you talk down to a girl with a face like that, anyone will see it as bullying. So stop it!"

"Ah, Ikazuchi… don't insult the Admiral nanodesu."

"Resorting to personal attacks is childish and just means you've lost."

Akatsuki spoke up again, unable to resist my remark. "Yeah, well, I'm not the one still arguing with a child!" I just stared at her until she realized what she had said. "Ah, I mean… uu."

"Good grief Hikigaya-kun, act your age and stop messing with the children. We still have somewhere to go." I turned back to Hiratsuka-gensui. She seemed to be holding back a smile as she took a few more puffs of the cigarette. "I see your point. You're not a brat anymore. You're a bigger brat who has to take care of smaller brats. It's nice to see that they at least seem to be getting along well with you."

That's getting along with me? Hold on, being a bigger brat isn't a compliment, as language dictates that bigger simply amplifies the word that follows. Hence being a bigger brat is negative. But if we considered bigger as a descriptor for me as a person, as implied by the juxtaposed small brat, then it is better. This... The statement was biased from the beginning by use of the word brat!

My musings were put on hold by Hiratsuka slapping my head. "Hachiman, stop muttering under your breath like that. It's seriously creepy. Your character already has the 'demonic eyes' permanent debuff, so do try to avoid activating it, will you? Look, I heard you loud and clear. It's pretty embarrassing that you took my joke so seriously."

I'll have you know, matters of a man's pride are no joke. I thought you read enough shounen (11) manga to know this?

I let out a sigh. "Just, let's get to wherever we need to go." I don't want to think about this anymore.

"Ah, about that. We're actually here." While engrossed in the argument, I hadn't realized that we were stopped in front of a rather plain looking door. The corridor it was situated in was quiet and far from the busier parts of the building, the usual hustle and bustle of a busy building missing. Without knocking, Hiratsuka-gensui flung the door open.

* * *

 **3-3**

The room was bathed in a blinding white light. Slowly the room came into focus as my eyes adjusted. It was a rather plain looking office, with few personal effects. Almost spartan in a way, but still having a few personal touches like a black and white mug and what looks like the back of a picture frame. There was a large window in the back of the room, with the sun was shining in forming a halo around the figure sitting at the desk. Long black hair trailing down to her bottom, fair features and a slender body. She was dressed in a crisp Admiral uniform, with ranking stripes indicating Shoushou (12) rank. Poised in the midst of writing, she felt ephemeral, almost like a fairy; as if at any point in eternity upon entering this room, she would appear in this exact position. Yet her eyes cut away this illusion. They were cold, sharp and distrusting. Much like jagged shards of ice. Well, at least until she saw who exactly burst into her office. Then they relaxed slightly, and became filled with exasperation. "Hiratsuka-gensui, how many times have I told you to knock before entering a room?"

"Ah, sorry about that Yukinoshita-san. It's not like it's a big deal right? You aren't doing anything illegal or morally objectionable, are you?"

She simply looked at Hiratsuka, not changing her expression at all. Hiratsuka looked rather sheepish at that, realizing what a weird question it was. The girl sighed. "Obviously not. But that's not the point. Common courtesy is to knock before entering a room. You, as a high ranking admiral, should set an example for others. Not to mention you could have caught me at a bad time, resulting in you being unable to meet your objectives, as I would have forcefully ejected you from here."

Oho. Clearly someone else is dissatisfied with how people high up in command so blatantly ignore proper decorum. Hiratsuka must do this often then.

"Maa, it's fine." Hiratsuka just waved her off.

She put her pen down in an elegant manner. "Very well." She didn't sound like she was finished with Hiratsuka's uncaring entering though. "For what reason have you interrupted me? … and what is that thing behind you? Is it a felon? Has he been caught sneaking peeks at dressing rooms or other such voyeuristic actions?."

Hiratsuka-gensui smiled at that. "As much as he looks like one, he's not here for that. Remember how I said I found someone that you could help? This is that person."

The girl looked rather put out at that. "This? I refuse. I fear for my purity, just his presence is already defiling." She then proceeded to cross her arms.

Oi, what do you think you're trying to hide? There's almost nothing there. Self conscious much? Not that I'd look, but you crossing your arms just draws attention to them. Are you secretly an exhibitionist? Whatever, I'll let her insults pass for now.

"Ah not to worry. Though he undoubtedly looks like someone quite capable of committing the worst crimes, his sense of self preservation keeps him from acting them out. You're perfectly safe." Hiratsuka said placatingly.

The girl still didn't seem very satisfied with that explanation, but seemed to hold her tongue. "I take it he is directly under your command, Hiratsuka-Gensui?"

"Yes. He's a bit of a handful, far too much for me at least. So you're going to be the one to help him get up to speed. Much like you did for that other Daisa. And with that, you'll get your promotion to Chuujou."

Yukinoshita stilled at that. A swirl of emotions suddenly appearing in her cold eyes. A touchy subject perhaps?

"I see." Hiratsuka said with some weight. Definitely a touchy subject. Note to self, avoid like plague. "Either way, you make him a functioning admiral, you get a new shiny shoulder ornament."

This is what my life has led to. I'm a bartering chip for people to claw their way up management ladders. Should I be depressed? or disappointed.

"Well then," Hiratsuka clasped her hands."I still have some business to sort out. I'll leave him to you, Yukinoshita-san." And with that, she left.

Why does it sound like I'm some burden that you've no option but leave to someone else to deal with?

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy upon her departure. It was at that moment the situation I found myself in settled in. I was alone in a room with a beautiful girl who was focusing on me intensely. Well, beautiful on the outside. Inside she seems as rotten as all the other girls. What's Hiratsuka playing at? She knows what I have issues with. Why has she thrown me to the wolves?

And through all this, she's just been staring at me expectantly. I was frozen, unable to move or speak with how much pressure she exerted.

"Haah." She sighed. And I was able to regain full cognitive capabilities. Her attack power is seriously strong. "I know you've been stuck dealing with paperwork for two years, but are you unable to deal with the most basics of greetings, Kaigun Daisa-san?"

Ah, so that's why she was staring at me so intently. I coughed slightly to lighten the awkward pause, and saluted. "Kaigun-Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman reporting."

"At ease."

I relaxed slightly. So, she's a stickler for protocol I see. Even though we're the same age and all. Then again I guess this is the reason for protocol in the first place, removal of prejudices and focus on relaying orders correctly.

"I have read your report Hikigaya-san."

I didn't speak, simply waiting for her to continue.

"You seem pretty efficient at allocating resources around, managing to keep our bases in surplus even after multiple sorties to clear out heavily armored fleets. However managing resources and managing shipgirls are two completely different matters. With shipgirls, you have to- "

I started to tune her out. Who was this girl? She obviously seemed somewhat important. You don't rise up to the rank of Shoushou so easily, especially at such a young age. All of us start off as Daisa, and rising up a rank requires a few years of excellent service. The reward is more responsibility, so I'm not too keen on rising up. But this girl in front of me is obviously different. A clear focus on propriety, seemingly dedicated and ambitious. And especially that Ojou-sama look and speech, as if all are below her notice. I'd say she's far too haughty and arrogant, but Hiratsuka obviously trusts her in this position. And Hiratsuka usually has a good eye for character. It's probably only because of her that I'm not in more trouble. Oh, I should probably pay attention again, she seems to be waiting for a response. "I understand."

"Hikigaya-san, you 'understand' where your fleet is? I can see why Hiratsuka-Gensui made note of your lacking social skills. Combine that with your ghastly visage and it's truly a wonder how you managed to survive until now."

Damn it skill 19: _subconscious hearing processor_ , why did you fail me now!? "My social skills are perfect for my job, as are my looks."

"You wouldn't describe something as perfect if they are simply tangential. Your job never needed you to interact with people, thus your visage never factored in. Instead, it would be more apt to say that your visage would be perfect if you were a figurehead, used to scare destroyers to sleep. Your looks certainly exceed abyssals in the horror department."

"...bitch" I muttered quietly, unable to think of a proper comeback.

She shot me a glare. Holy crap it's like a mini Hiratsuka, except with more ice in the eyes. Yukinoshita, Ice, Ha. Oh god it's melting my brain. Or rather, freezing it. Will someone please save me fr-.

Wait, Yukinoshita? The one who made the order that put me in this situation? But that one was a Gensui, not a Shoushou. Right as I was about to ask that, the door once again was flung slammed open, hitting the wall.

"Please knock, Hiratsuka-Gensui." Sighed Yukinoshita. Looking at it from her perspective, I could see why it was so annoying.

"Hikigaya, you left some brats behind." Hiratsuka said as she thumbed behind her, before turning around and walking away. Seeing who was behind her though, I felt a bit relieved and guilty.

"Shireikan! You left us! How cruel of you! Why are you such a beast? You can't even escort ladies properly!" Akatsuki was pouting at me, gesturing wildly.

"Ahh I knew Shireikan was useless, but to leave such young maidens behind!" Ikazuchi jumped in, crossing her arms and shooting me a dirty look.

"Ah… Shireikan. Sorry we got lost, nanodesu." Inazuma just apologizes, bless her.

"Ramune (13) tastes good." Hibiki quietly said while taking another sip.

I blinked at that last one. They were all holding bottles of ramune. Take that, combined fleet! My girls have found your stupid stash of Ramune! You don't get to hoard all the luxuries to yourself anymore! Wait why are they blaming me? "... Is it my fault you run off looking for drinks?"

"... we were thirsty. Also this really nice lady in an apron gave it to us because we looked lost. We didn't go off looking for it, you just left us so we ended up getting some!" The other three nodded in affirmation.

I sighed. "Very well, I'm sorry that I left you behind. Next time tell me or something."

"Ano… we tried. But you just kept on walking with your eyes glazed over."

"Ah, I was probably deep in thought. Next time-" I heard a soft cough behind me. Ah right, the ice bitch. "Ahem. Attention!"

The four girls spread out slightly, standing at attention in a single row. I turned back around to face Yukinoshita and gestured to them.

"These four are my fleet. Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi, Inazuma. They're Akatsuki-class variants of the Fubuki-class." I gestured towards Yukinoshita. "This here is Kaigun-Shoushou Yukinoshita Yukino."

She analysed each of them, eyeing their armaments and position. "Armaments are in good repair, and have seen some use. They seem to have been taken good care of. Fleet exercises?" She nodded in a slow measure of approval. "However they are pretty outdated, and could do with an eventual overhaul. The girls also seem pretty fresh, not a lot of combat experience. But they definitely know how to take care of their equipment." She commented.

The girls seemed to preen slightly at the praise. I nodded at her assessment. Disregarding her personality, she seemed good at her job as a commander. Still doesn't mean she can be such a bitch about it.

"Very well. Report to exercise area Ro at 1100 for a fleet exercise. Have the girls equip standard day combat with preparations for night combat. Also, make sure you pop down to engineering beforehand to get your set of floats."

"My what now?"

She looked at me, searching me for any sign of me joking around. Her searching stare and slightly scrunched expression made her both cute and scary. I was more focused on the scary part though. Apparently seeing none, she sighed. "Your floats. Your equipment that you will use in order to float on top of water, like your ship girls."

"Wait wait wait, why would I need floats? Aren't the girls the ones to go on water?"

She looked at me as if I were mentally challenged. I quailed slightly at that, even though I'm sure I didn't say anything that stupid. "How do you think you are going to provide orders if you aren't with the girls out on the water?"

"With a radio?" She looked rather put-out at that. What? It's a logical answer. Radio isn't exactly a new technology. It's the only frequencies that the girls can receive information at, but we've developed this technology some 80 odd years ago now.

"You really don't know anything about being an admiral do you? Why Hiratsuka… why would you do this." She deflated slightly, all energy gone. The girls, seeing an admiral looking so down the girls decided to crowd around her.

"It's ok Shoushou-san! Akatsuki will become a strong destroyer and a proper lady like you!" She said, as she put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest with pride.

Inazuma rushed up to Yukinoshita, swinging her arms around. "Hawawa! It's ok! We will help you make Shireikan a good admiral!"

Ikazuchi again just crossed her arms and glared at me. Where was she learning that from? "Ah, ignore our stupid commander. It's not like he'll do much anyway! It's all up to us!"

Hibiki just gave a quiet cheer, raising her fist up. "Ura!"

Yukinoshita looked at each of them in turn. Smiling softly at their antics, she patted each of them on the head once. Seemingly filled with determination, she looked up again. "I will make you fit for combat."

Those eyes. Why do they have so much fire? Go back to being a Yuki-onna (14) please!

* * *

 **3-4**

"Ohhh! The Great Bodhisattva once again graces me with his presence!" A loud shout greets me as I entered the 3rd engineering bay.

"Shut up Zaimokuza. It's only been a few minutes." I replied in kind, though not seeing the source. The girls were behind me, looking around the room. I motioned for them to stay put. As I walked over towards where the sound came from, I took a glimpse of the surrounding area. It was a very tall building, somewhat like a gym in a school. The windows were high up, far out of reach. The ceiling was filled with coolant pipes, air ducts and thick bars, with a few turrets strung up from them, opened up and a few of the internal mechanisms missing. Fairies were whizzing about carrying what appeared to be tiny barrels of fuel, bundles of shells and nuggets of some metal, probably iron. Some were placing them directly into the opened turrets, others concentrating on the objects in their hands, causing a weird glow before they changed shape. The sound of metal surfaces banging against each other filled the room, strong and rich enough to feel physical.

There was a huge cylinder hanging near the back of the room, seeming to take up all of the room and almost touching the ceiling. Walking slightly closer, I could see that I was wrong. It wasn't just a cylinder, it was a gun turret with three enormous naval guns protruding from the mantle at different elevations. The bottom section was a smooth cylinder, extending down to the floor with complex looking joint mechanisms on the sides. It looked heavy, and _felt_ heavy. How did it even manage to hang from the ceiling?

Rather certain I heard his voice coming from this place, I walked slightly closer. I could see the inside as I walked closer, After reaching this gigantic turret and still not seeing him, I decided to call out. A few moments later, I heard a voice somewhere above me. "Hachiman, over here."

I looked up and there was Zaimokuza, inside the main body of the turret and smudges of black on his face. He was grinning down at me. And he kept staring at me, almost as if inviting me to ask. We stared at each other, his expression not changing. I could see beads of sweat forming as he maintained his position, sticking half his body out of a hatch. Seriously, you're really doing this? Sigh, fine. Let the great Hachiman take pity on you. "What is this?"

"Oho! I'm glad you asked, oh great god of war. This here is the newest, finest, bestest, greatest-"

"Get on with it."

"-delicious, abyssal sinking, explosive lobbing, naval turret ever created!"

I stared at him, making sure my face conveyed exactly how unimpressed i was. "I have eyes."

He stuck his body back into the turret, and I heard some clanking sounds and light swearing before a giant black object fell to the floor in front of me with a thud. What's this? Solidified sludge? If I were standing there Zaimokuza, you could have killed me. I peered up at the insides of the turret. Suddenly the lump spoke. "I'm ok… I think" Oh.

He got up from the floor, brushing at the black smudges everywhere. That honestly doesn't work y'know? Brushing is for dry contaminants. Wet ones will just continue to stain. Whatever. "So mind telling me what exactly this is, in non-chuuni?"

His face lit up. "Of course. This here is the prototype 41cm triple gun turret. It features more firepower in each salvo, as well as working out some kinks in gun elevation and discharge management. The tradeoff is that it's a lot heavier, so slower turret traverse and aiming. Shame you can't mount these on your ship girls, too large. Though I wonder if I can make a single gun variant that they can carry..." He was salivating near the end. I'm not letting you near them, thank you very much.

"I don't see how you'd be able to fit these on shipgirls anyway. Last I checked even the battleships were only 2m tall, nowhere near enough to manage this monstrosity."

"Hmu, don't underestimate the girls. Though this is almost a 1000 ton gun, they can manage it fine! Also the guns aren't this sized when put on the shipgirls. They shrink, like so." He whispered to a fairy next to him, who nodded and blew a tiny whistle. Suddenly all surrounding fairies gathered in a circle around the huge turret, before starting to spin and glow. With a flash, the turret was suddenly only half as tall as I was.

I tried not to show any surprise at that, but I obviously failed. Zaimokuza was looking at me with a smug grin. Fair enough, it was pretty amazing. I just need to stop forgetting this magic thing.

The fairies were still spinning, albeit slowing down now. Suddenly one of the fairies let go, and they shot off like a fired rubber band, hitting the wall with a soft thump. The whistle fairy shook her head at them, and hovered over to help them up. Zaimokuza chuckled, and also went over.

Ah, I should probably move on to why I'm here. "I need to my girls outfitted in standard day combat equipment. I'm thinking one main gun and their triple torpedo tubes. Inazuma and Ikazuchi should get some anti-air armament, Akatsuki some Anti Submarine Warfare sonar, and Hibiki should get a searchlight." With that said, I looked at what the girls were up to. They were busy clinging onto a turret like a swing, Ikazuchi and Akatsuki rambunctiously laughing with Hibiki helping to push them. Inazuma was off to the side, watching on and probably nervous yet wishful she could join. I barked out at them. "Destroyer Division 6, stop messing around and stand at attention."

They suddenly froze, looking over at me sheepishly before climbing off and walking over, heads slightly bowed. Well, all but Ikazuchi. She stood there still, a look of defiance on her face.

"Ikazuchi, get over here."

"Ehh, what's the big deal? It's not like we're doing anything here. Besides, this is fun!" Ah this brat.

"As much fun as it is, you aren't scheduled for that right now. You have a mission, and you need to complete it. Coming here is part of completing that mission."

She still didn't seem convinced. "Still, no need to be so uppity about it. What's wrong commander? Not getting enough action~? Need to throw your authority around to feel better~?" She said with a mischievous tint at the end.

I sighed. What were they teaching the brats these days. Oh wow I now know what Shizuka feels like. Again. Ikazuchi was obviously still had something against me for some reason. Though she was still a little kid, if she taunts like that I'll have to throw some hard balls. I injected as much ice as I could into my voice, emulating a certain snow demon. "Ikazuchi, I see you are willing to fail your sisters again. Very well, you are given leave for this exercise, to play about as much as you want while your sisters go out into potential danger."

She stilled at that, becoming somewhat pale before colouring with rage. She stormed forwards, and right into my face. It was somewhat comical, such a short girl staring up at me. But I could feel her anger and, deep beneath it all, regret and fear. She pointed a finger in my face. "Don't say that about me. You don't know me at all. I would be willing to do anything for my sisters."

And I trusted she would. It was a instinctual feeling, especially for someone like me who also places great value on family. But I must continue. "Then prove it. I may not be a commander you like, but you will have to trust that I place you and your sisters' safety as priorities. You serve under me, and I will ensure that you have the knowledge and skills to survive any encounters I order you to make. Otherwise, you're just a disappointment, and you will never be able to stand with your sisters, let alone save them."

I could see that she was still shaking with rage at that, but she relented. She stepped into formation with the rest, and kept from speaking out. But she made sure to show her dissatisfaction with her facial expression, glaring at me. That was fine, as long as she listened.

Sighing, I let some tension fall from my shoulders. I hate confrontations, especially with children. But they are necessary, especially when you need to change their misconceptions early enough as to not let them sink in. It still leaves a bad taste in my mouth though.

"Hooh. You sure you aren't an S (15), Hachiman? Those words stung, and I wasn't even the target."

"Quiet, Zaimokuza." I bit out. I must be more wound up than I thought.

He held up his hands placatingly. "Now, now. No need to be so angsty. I have all the equipment prepared. Have your fleet go over to those equipping rooms, and the fairies will deal with everything." He pointed over at some stalls, like those you would find in clothing shop. Fairies were hovering around, and a pile of equipment was near the entrance. I motioned for the four to go, watching Ikazuchi for a bit longer than her sisters. They trotted off, quietly whispering to each other, no doubt about the dressing down I just did. Another twinge.

I turned back to Zaimokuza. "I also need a pair of 'floats'. Supposedly I am to go into combat with the girls and act as a field officer."

"Ah right, I forgot about that. I thought you knew, and just didn't want to go into the sea when you were testing the girls." He started walking towards a side opposite to where the changing rooms were. "Here." He reached into a cart, and pulled out what I would assume were the floats.

They looked like mecha legs, with complex locking mechanisms on the outside, and some rubbery textile on the inside. Probably latex. A control panel was located on the right thigh. The width seemed adjustable, fitting to the size of the wearer. The bottom had collapsable propellers, and a rudder. They looked like-

"Why are these high heeled." I asked, unbelieving.

"Ah, about that." He rubbed the back of his head. "We had an issue with returned equipment from the last sortie, one of the commanders took a glancing round underwater. It blew off the propeller mechanisms, and we were unable to fix it in such short notice. So we ripped off the high heeled floats from some battleship equipment that was in for dismantling and stuck it on at the bottom (16). That was actually why Ebina-san called me over, to help with repairs."

"Don't look so proud! This is stupid! Don't you have any others?"

He just shrugged. "Couldn't find any. This is all we could do."

My mind raced, looking for any reason to not wear these. Wait, I know! " Why don't I have my own set of floats like Yukinoshita-san? Surely as an admiral expected to enter combat we should get our own personal set?" I saw a pair of floats back in her office. Well, back then I didn't understand what they were. They just looked like two complex pieces of metal equipment. But I could tell they were personalized by a graphic of a panda on some of them. You can't modify lent equipment, but personal ones are a-ok.

"Someone misplaced your order in the logistics office. We've sent off for a set but they won't be here until tomorrow." He picked up the floats and walked over towards me. I backed off slightly. "Oh come on Hachiman, it's just a set of floats. No one will notice."

Okaa-san. I'm sorry. Your son will have to lose his dignity to this fat otaku today. Why does that sound kinda wrong?

* * *

Ebina's head popped up from her desk, a line of drool leading down.

"MAAAAANIIAAAAAAC!" (17)

The fairies around her just stared, before turning back to their duties. Ebina had floral patterns appearing behind her, her eyes glazed and a disgusting smile on her face. "Ufufufu."

* * *

I wanted to cry, but for the sake of my remaining dignity I held it in. Then, as I tried to take a step, the last shreds of my dignity took a tumble with me and disappeared into the cold hard ground that my face was planted in.

"Bwahaha! Ah, sorry Hachiman, but that was too funny!" This bastard next to me wasn't helping either.

I tried to get up again, but it was like wearing ice skates. Really thin ice skates. Ice skates with blades of a pencil point.

"You might want to switch to land mode." He said, as he guffawed.

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" I said as I reached down to my thigh where the control panel was. It was a simple set of buttons. Finding the right one, I pressed. The float device suddenly locked up, and I could see the heels open up, widening slightly. The rudder flattened itself against the ground as well, and the propellers retracted. Finally getting enough purchase on the ground, I wobbled to my feet. How the hell do these things even work? None of this makes any hydrodynamical sense. Were the creators high when they made these? Or rather, were they all sexually deviant otakus like Zaimokuza here? Skimpy outfits, Mecha attachments, High heels. Makes you think.

"Shireikaan~ where are you?" Just as I was about to question Zaimokuza on the depths of his depravity, the voice of Akatsuki came clear and loud.

With that, the four girls came into sight. They were armed in a fashion similar to the test I did with them, except with a few more AA mounts all around and a searchlight on the shoulder of Hibiki.

They paused upon seeing me, or rather, what was attached to my legs. Nobody spoke, and as the silence dragged on I became more and more nervous, all the while trying to stay balanced on these stupid death floats. I implored them to say something, anything really, as long as it could break this spell of silence. Honestly them just looking at me in shock is all the humiliation I would ever need.

Finally, Akatsuki was the one to break the spell. "Ara? Shireikan wants to become a fine lady as well?"

Ikazuchi broke down laughing at that. Collapsing to the floor in peals of laughter. She paused every so often to catch her breath, where upon seeing me standing there, she would break down once again. Inazuma was torn between smiling slightly, and giving me weary glances. Guh, just how much has my image been damaged today? Hibiki was staring at me stone faced, as usual, but in her eyes I could see slight twinklings of mirth. Damn she has a good poker face. Zaimokuza was off on the side, taking pictures with his phone. I'll make sure to break it later at night.

"Bwahahaa! Ahhh. No more Shireikan. Please! If this is how you apologize I accept! Just stop making that stupid face! Ahaahahaha!" Ikazuchi rolled around, unable to stop laughing.

Stupid face? Now that she mentioned it, my face was a little tight, locked in an expression I couldn't see. I sighed, letting the tension drain. "Just… don't speak of this. It's not my choice, okay?"

"Personally Akatsuki doesn't see what's wrong. It's a mark of a fine lady to have such footwear." That caused a renewed round of laughter, Inazuma and Hibiki joining in with soft giggles. Akatsuki just looked confused, or at least tried to. I just know she's enjoying it.

"Oh, give me a break. We're due at Ro training grounds. Let's go." And with that, I led my merry group of shipgirls through the engineering department and up to the training grounds, hobbling all the way on shaky footwear. I swear I will have my revenge, Zaimokuza.

* * *

 **3-5**

Yukinoshita made no mention of my strange walking or the shape of the contraption on my feet. I honestly don't know if that made it better or worse, but I was a bit too busy to really contemplate much about it. For one, I was trying really hard not to end up in the water.

Using the floats, formally known as Kanmusu Style Type C Floatation Legwear, was a bit like ice skating and using a segway. They were surprisingly light considering how bulky they looked, but that was partly due to the magic. The way they operated was drawing a small amount of prana from the user to push against surrounding water for balancing. The water that was pushed against solidifies in a manner similar to ice formation but without the physical change, acting like pushing against solids. To move forwards, one would tilt forwards and let the propellers do the work. Unlike Ice skating however, you are unable to really lift the legwear out of the water. The rudder extends quite a distance down, and so do the propellers. To find a proper balance is key, as the more you tilt forwards the more prana you have to expend to keep balanced. Don't tilt enough, and you could end up with a top heavy situation and a nice bath as the propellers pull your feet from underneath you.

Yukinoshita was gracefully cruising along, giving the appearance of a professional ice skater. Her long hair was tucked into her hat, and arms behind her back. Even though the waves were choppy, her posture hardly changed and never once did she panic. Truly, she was very familiar with using her float. Hibiki was cruising along as well in sync with Yukinoshita. Akatsuki and Ikazuchi were racing each other, their loud laughs somewhat breaking the serene sight that was Yukinoshita and Hibiki.

"Shireikan, try bending your knees more and transferring weight between your legs in time with the waves." Inazuma spoke up besides me. She was alongside me, helping to stabilize me while giving me pointers on how to use the floats. I patted her lightly on her head in thanks.

"Hachiman. Try about 5% less prana output and put your weight on your toes when trying to move forwards." Yukinoshita cut in. She was analysing me intently, looking for anything wrong with my posture. Her piercing blue eyes roved all around. For some reason, I wanted to cover myself up.

"No Hachiman, 5% less. Not 12%."

How can she tell? " It's not very easy to quantify expenditure of energy. Think about lifting something with your muscles. Can you tell an exact 5% difference between lifting the same object?"

"You are able to tell a 5% difference if you have another perspective, one which is trustworthy. I am that trustworthy source telling you that you need to put 7% more output for maximized efficiency."

I struggled slightly to increase my output. Beads of sweat trailed down my forehead. "And what qualifies you for such a position? Surely even with so much experience it is almost impossible to detect the exact amount down to percentages. Even computers have trouble managing to give accurate outputs, even with their calculative powers. Are you saying you're better than a computer?"

She smirked somewhat condescendingly at that. Someone was full of themselves. "You seemed to be doing fine, considering you are still able to make such remarks. Perhaps I should order Inazuma to stop helping you?"

I felt a bit scared at that. But I would not give in. "Oh my, how brutish. Resorting to threatening a person in a weaker position when you can't answer their questions."

"Oh, I didn't feel the need to reply to questions asked by morons. I'll indulge you though. To answer your questions, my eyes aren't this beautiful for no reason."

I blinked at that. "Just how deluded are you? Not everyone would find you beautiful."

"Oh, but you admit the majority will? Why, thank you for the compliment."

That wasn't what I meant, but I instead focused on what she said. Her eyes are more than they appeared. Something to do with magic then? The ability to sense output of prana? Mystical sight? "I've got it." I said, as I snapped my fingers. That action caused me to wobble slightly, and I windmilled my arms a bit to regain balance. Pretending to ignore what just happened, I continued "You have some form of mystical eyes of true sight then?"

She smiled, before replying with a firm "No."

What. "What?"

"I didn't take you for such an occultist. To make such a leap in judgement. Then again, you probably would be into such things, wouldn't you? Your eyes seem haunted enough."

She was enjoying this. Her expression didn't change much, but beneath it all there was a mirth that only trolls would have. There was only one way to deal with them.

"I give up. Tell me how you can tell, please."

She still retained her smile. Seeing as I wasn't going to continue guessing, she sighed. "Contacts made for the specific purpose of analysing all forms of data relating to Kanmusu. It's useful for managing resource consumption during a sortie as well as personal usage in floats. Usually it comes in the form of a handheld, but I was able to acquire a specialized version."

"That was even more nonsense than I could've imagined. How was I supposed to guess that?"

"You could've just asked, like you did just now." And with that, she cruised off.

"She's right you know." Inazuma spoke up from besides me. I had no response.

* * *

 **3-6**

I lay in bed, exhausted to the bone. Two years of pencil pushing had caused me to lose most of my fitness. Not that I had much before, but now it was even less than that. My side was itchy, but I was unable to scratch even that. The girls were tuckered out as well. We had practiced most of the afternoon, drilling formations and changing them as per my command. They had done endurance with continuous firing while closing in. Near the end, Inazuma had been unable to continue raising her arm and fired a shot erratically. It had made a glancing blow on Akatsuki. Unable to handle the recoil, Inazuma ended up in the water.

I called it a day after that. I carried Inazuma with Ikazuchi, while Hibiki helped support Akatsuki, who was a bit dizzy from the hit. Yukinoshita had not said much throughout the exercise, giving short tips every so often and mostly just nodding. She was extremely focused, never really showing emotions. She had looked a bit solemn as I carried Ikazuchi back, but she assured me that we did fine. We cleaned up as best we could, dropping off borrowed equipment before taking a flight back to our little rock north. Seeing the comparison, I could only feel a slight sense of disappointment. But it was still our rock. Mine, and the girls'-

 ***Snore***

And, sigh, Zaimokuza's and his fairies'.

Maybe it would do to reward the girls? Tomorrow is our day off, maybe I'll whip up the famous Hikigaya curry that Komachi praises to no end? Perhaps it will make them feel that this rock isn't that bad… Let's see. Carrots, potatoes, chicken, onions…

* * *

 **Footnotes**

(0.1) This is Hitokappu bay on the island of Iturup, formerly Etofuru, and the launching point for the Pearl Harbor attack force. Hikigaya refers to it as Etofuru as that's the historical name, and the Japanese claim on the island. This is not a statement of support for the claim, just providing world building from the character's point of view. The dispute occurs because of the Treaty of Shimoda in 1855 which turned control over to Japan and then the treaty of San Francisco in 1956 peace talks between Japan and Russia. Japan and Russia had come to an agreement that then Etofuru and Kunashiri (Two largest) would be turned over to Russia in exchange for Shikotan and Habomai (closest ones to Hokkaido). Then the USA butted in and said "No you can't formally give the commies the damn islands or we'll take Okinawa forever" and so they didn't ever manage to settle. Right now it's still owned by Russia (all four of them) with Japan laying claims on them as well.

(1) Forgot to mention in previous chapter, lolicon comes from lolita, which is a type of fashion that is Victorian era dresses and lots of frills, and con, which is short for complex. Lolita fashion is generally worn by small girls to look even cuter, hence calling someone a lolicon means they have a lolita complex or fetish. Somewhere along the line it became associated with pedophillia. Maybe something to do with a certain book. Complex became con because when pronouncing with n before b, p, f sounds, the n sounds like an m. Like senpai, which is written like that but sounds like sempai when spoken. Linguists basically said 'fuck it both work'.

(2) Fujoshi (腐女子) literally means rotten girl. It's Japanese slang for girls who like BL, or boys love which is the Japanese term for male homosexual works. There seem to be a lot of Fujoshi on this site considering the number of BL/yaoi works.

(3) Naruto reference. Also logically the running pose is stupid. I mean sure because they lean forwards so much they need the arms back to keep them from faceplanting, but leaning that much forwards is a problem in the first place.

(4) This is actually Dayone~ (だよね~) which is the Japanese sentence ending that denotes authoritatively stating something (Dayo) and also asking confirmation of it (ne). 'Right' is my approximation of how it's used, but it doesn't carry the same context. If used by itself as a response it's basically 'I know riiiight?'. Kazuma from KonoSuba I think uses this a lot for tsukkomi purposes.

(5) Japanese has the reputation of politeness because of these mannerisms. Shi tsu re i shi ma su (失礼します) is a polite form of interruption where it's basically 'excuse me for my rudeness'. It literally means 'excuse my loss of respect.' It ironically looks like shit sure is him asu. This is typically done when entering a superior's room. This is not to say western mannerism or others aren't polite, it's just that in the west a knock is enough of an askance for permission to interrupt so we don't really think much more about politeness. The degree of politeness the Japanese exhibit, while interesting at first, can become rather stuffy.

(5.1) Gensui-Kaigun-Taishou (元帥海軍大将) means Grand Admiral, and is the highest ranking in the IJN. It is exceeded by addition of Dai to the front, which literally means big version of the above.

(6) Japanese celebrate Christmas by having Christmas cake (and a bucket of KFC). Expired Christmas cake is a Japanese meme about a woman's age, meaning that the woman, like the cake, is past its prime (25) and is unwanted. Shizuka refers to herself as one at some point. Poor sensei.

(7) Uka is from (Hirats **uka** Shiz **uka** ). Wataru Watari really likes his wata wata names. I too like them so, Uka!

(8) Japanese people tend to cover their mouth because they feel it is embarrassing to show their teeth. Usually this is done by younger females so older females doing it is them trying to act cute.

(9) mou (もう) is a Japanese way of expressing exasperation. It's somewhat equivalent to jeez when used colloquially. I chose to use mou instead of jeez because mou is a softer sound than j and thus sounds more childish. This is not to be confused with もう used in a sentence, where it would mean 'more', such as in mouikkai (もう一回) where it means 'once more'.

(10) in Yahari I believe youth is actually seishun (青春), which isn't exactly the English word youth but rather teenage years. It's a very poetic word meaning young spring, where a lot of things are supposed blossom, like flowers in spring.

(11) Shounen (少年) means young, typically ages 6-12. Equivalent to preteens and kids in English I guess. Shounen manga is manga made specifically to target this group, primarily the male side. And most are typically battle manga such as fairy tail, Naruto, one piece, bleach. There are other shounen like Bakuman, which dealt with romance and becoming a maker of manga. It features easy to understand language and blood pumping excitement, perfect for the target age group. That's not to say other age groups can't enjoy it, as evidenced by Naruto's popularity with all ages.

(12) Shoushou (少将) is equivalent to IJN rear-admiral ranking. It's a step below Chuujou, Vice-Admiral, and above Daisa, captain.

(13) Ramune (ラムネ) Is a Japanese sparkling soft drink given in a bottle that uses a glass marble as a seal. It has a taste similar to cream soda (I think), and makes a nice sound whenever you jostle the bottle around.

(14) Yuki-onna is a mythical Japanese spirit that is found in the snowy mountains. They are apparently ephemeral in beauty, and have a myriad ways to freeze unsuspecting travellers to death.

(15) S is short for Sadist, and refers to someone who enjoys causing pain onto others. This is usually done in kinky play, with people who agree on limits so as to not cause actual permanent harm. However you get those sadists who actually enjoy causing as much suffering as possible. Those are usually psychopaths though.

(16) If you look at the designs for Nagato in kancolle, she actually does have high heels.

(17) I don't really know where this maniac meme comes from, but apparently the Japanese like to scream it for homoerotic things.

* * *

 **A/N:** So here's the next chapter. About 7 months late. Whatever.

In regards to Zaimokuza, I've always wished that he was more than just a comedic prop in Yahari. He had the rare position of being the first one to really make acquaintance with Hachiman after his new Highschool life. And Zaimokuza has gone through what Hachiman has, albeit at a lesser intensity. If there was anyone who could be Hachiman's support in his life filled with girls and totsukawaii, it would've been Zaimokuza. In this story I've decided to have Zaimokuza play a more major role, and supposedly add more character depth. Though it just feels like I've made him super edgy, and still ended up using him as a comedy device. Oh well, he IS still a chuuni otaku teen, and I am still a pleb writer.

Tsurumi Tsukiko is a pseudo OC. There was mention of a Tsurumi sensei in vol 1 light novel, and my belief is that this is Tsurumi Rumi's mother. I was not able to find the raw Japanese volume which I could've used to check how Tsurumi was written. However assuming Hiratsuka is the youngest teacher, and that Tsurumi-sensei is slightly older, then Tsurumi-sensei would be at just the right age to be mother of Rumi. Hiratsuka chaperones the elementary schoolers as a favor to Tsurumi-sensei. Rumi is able to ask Sobu high for support for Christmas because her mother works there. My logic makes complete sense and from henceforth it will be how I view tsurumi sensei.

Hiratsuka and Hikigaya's relationship is no longer tainted by the forbidden student teacher gap. As a result they are more relaxed around each other. But there's still the commanding officer gap. That is not to say the pairing will be these two (or even if there will be a pairing). As much as I enjoy their interactions, it always felt more bantery and perhaps family esque.

After consideration, Totsuka, Kawasaki, Iroha, Hayato's clique are all essential to Hachiman's character. The Tsurumi event is a Highschool related event, and considering how I decided to do world building then Tsurumi herself isn't suited to be an Admiral. However fear not, for she shall appear somehow.

Also the entire part about Ice skating and whatnot is talking out of my ass. I honestly have no idea how ice skating is, having done it a grand total of twice. If someone who gets annoyed with my lacking description wants to give me a better description, feel free to review or PM.

There's going to be action at some point, but I'm not very good at writing that. Next chapter should be that, with Hachiman finally setting out into the game world. I need some people to ask about how exactly the Nasuverse functions and how to incorporate into this story. Be warned that working on this story will be rather inconsistent because sometimes I get a muse (Like today) and other times it dies for a good 7 months.

Currently I'm looking into Fate mechanics for magic as well as general history to get a sense of how things relate.

In unrelated news, I managed to clear 2 event maps after playing for a grand total of 2 months. Kancolle event maps are a whole new level of complexity, especially when I tried running without shelling support and underleveled ships because I forgot that was a thing. Also Rip 200 buckets, your sacrifice in getting me new lolibotes will be remembered. Luckily this event was easier than others (supposedly). Shoukaku winter cg is great. Maruyu cg is cute, and it makes me smile even when she gets chuuha'd. Seriously though, she smiles and gives a present even while damaged.

Summer event is coming up, and hopefully I've stocked up on enough resources to actually manage a full clear.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

Indigo One: After rereading through the OreGairu LNs, Totsuka has been re-evaluated as an important character. Rest assured you will definitely see more of him.

erickkarver: You honestly have no idea how happy I am about your review. Yours is the proof that my writing is on the right track. Yes, the main reason fate exists is because I wanted a way for game mechanics (construction, development, fairies, the shipgirls themselves, abyssals) to have a somewhat realistic sense other than just 'magic'. The way I write is to imagine scenes of conversations between two characters, like Hachiman and Zaimokuza bantering, then write until I reach that while considering plot points and description. To be honest the first chapters and summary may be premature because I've yet to fully hammer out the details, as I've stated in chapter 2 about my worries. I'm worried that when I show how Hachiman develops, it will not feel amazing like in OreGairu. The main reason I posted so early was that I had the idea to write a crossover in November, my server for Kancolle is Hitokappu, Nov 26th and the pearl harbour attack force was something that came up as I was researching this base for worldbuilding, I decided on DesDiv6 for Hachiman as Inazuma was my starter, Hitokappu is currently disputed by Russia and Japan which ties in with Hibiki. There were too many coincidences as I researched for the story, and so I decided 'whatever' and published on Nov 26th to tie in the start of the Pacific conflict of WW2 and the start of my story. My footnotes and formatting for this story are intended to imitate OreGairu's. It gives people a sense of familiarity as if they were reading the translated light novels. It's also for fun, because I get to write a stupid amount of words to explain something simple that no one will ever really read. It definitely isn't for padding my word length. I sincerely hope you don't take anything I put there seriously. Once again, truly thanks for your detailed review. This was the exact kind of feedback that many authors want to see, and is also community engagement that this site is made for.

Rolo: Not sure really. Hachiman won't be overpowered. His strength is in his weakness, his ability to overcome the trappings of normal humans through his logic. However often times his logic is heavily skewed and biased. But when push comes to shove, Hachiman is still consistent.

me: Don't worry, Hachi just has a huge soft spot for younger girls. It's the result of being ostracized and lonely, with the bright and happy komachi as the only pillar.

RyuutoYuuki: No one really cares about Kancolle, because of how niche it is. Yahari is also somewhat niche, so you multiply the two together and you get something only the highest of power level otaku would want to read. I'm hoping that my story will be good enough one day that regardless of if you know Yahari or Kancolle or neither, you are still able to enjoy the story. Something like what Sage of Eyes did, who made DanMachi feel really interesting even though I didn't really like the show when I watched it.

Once again, thanks to: SatanWasAMistake, shiroryuu012, Mokkel, Aquaquaqua, Zero Gawain, Predator7, Ricochetback, Daemon, ARSLOTHES, Zero, tH1s for your words of encouragement.


	4. My first sortie was as I had expected P1

A/N: Kept you waiting, huh? Many thanks to erickkarver for their help bouncing around ideas for this chapter. Even if few of them survived to be in the final draft.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **My first sortie went about as I had expected. Part 1.**

"Hibiki, you're a bit too close in the formation. Pull back out slightly."

She nodded in assent, and slowed down to let her sisters gain a bit of distance. Small rivulets of water ran down her face, and her long pale hair was stuck to her back. Though there was a constant spray of sea foam, much of the water on her was actually from sweat. The cold bitterness that once surrounded Hitokappu had lifted and given way to a harsh, overbearing sun. And performing these training exercises, while by itself was a thorough workout, became nigh hellish in the heat.

Her sisters weren't faring much better, with their hair and uniform also soaked. And neither was I really. The combat fatigues, though tough and protective, weighed a lot more than the clothes I was comfortable in. Especially when wet. Ah, to lie down on a shaded porch in a shirt and shorts, sipping at iced coffee… Instead, I could only wipe at my head futilely for the upteempth time, trying to keep sweat from entering my eyes.

"Shireikan! Can't we stop already? Enough is enough y'know? What's the point of us continuing to do this? Akatsuki is going delirious over there." Ikazuchi was pointing over at Akatsuki, who was wobbling unsteadily. Repetitive mutterings of "A proper lady can endure" could be heard coming from her.

I stayed silent, cruising behind them. I simply gestured for them to continue in the set formation, changing course to bearing 220 in 3 miles. Ikazuchi stared at me for a bit, eyes narrowed. "Really? Are you sure you aren't a bastard cat rat thing who loves making young girls suffer? Why can't we stop already!" She finished petulantly.

I knew caving into their demands to watch that anime was a bad idea. Damn you Zaimokuza, keep your magical girl fetish crap where they can't find it **(1)**. I still said nothing, simply motioning for her to continue. She huffed, and turned around, continuing to cover the right flank as I had instructed, though not without looks of protest every so often.

The girls had come far in four days, managing to resemble a experienced destroyer division. We were currently in the midst of returning to base, carrying resources to be stockpiled at our base. Actual convoys for resources were usually managed by HQ, but as my base is new and far off from normal shipping routes they saw fit to just have me manage the transporting aspect. While usually this would be a waste of time, having the girls do menial transportation expeditions **(2)** , I saw it differently. It was the perfect time to practice fleet formations while carrying important resources, as well as having practice mine sweeping and avoiding submarine attacks. It was at first difficult to set up the appropriate training courses along the route to the base, but Zaimokuza and the fairies had helped out a lot with that. Now, every time the girls and I make the trip we are subjected to a host of obstacles and threats. The cost of letting Zaimokuza use some of the resources to set up a home theatre to watch anime was a worthwhile price. It honestly seemed a good idea at the time, letting the girls experience the wonder of post WW2 Japanese culture as well as dealing with boredom in our off time. But considering Zaimokuza is the one with the ability to procure the anime we watch... I just need to stop him from corrupting the girls further. I swear if I find cosplay outfits starting to show up in shipments...

I shuddered slightly for no discernible reason. It's probably Zaimokuza's fault again. Speaking of which, it doesn't seem like-

"Shireikan! Sonar contact directly in front! Potential hostile submersible."

I spoke too soon. "Akatsuki, estimate contact speed and position. Change formation to abreast, reduce speed to 18 knots until further notice."

The girls all slowed as commanded, with Akatsuki who was in front listening carefully to her headset. "Shireikan, contact is stationary. Approximately 10m below surface. Small sonar contact. No active sonar noises."

I squinted at the direction she was gesturing at. The surface looked relatively calm, nothing out of the ordinary. "Probably just a mine, though this far out in open water? It wouldn't hurt to be careful. Course change bearing 260, 22 knots. Change in 2 miles, bearing 220, 25 knots."

"Shireikan, we're a bit too tired to achieve 25 knots, nanodesu."

"It's only for a short spurt, enough to throw torpedoes off track. We'll travel the remaining distance back at a slower pace."

"Understood."

"Course change, bearing 260!" Akatsuki called out. The other three, forming a row with her, swung to follow her lead. After a short while, Akatsuki called out again for the next course change. Suddenly, Akatsuki pressed her headset to her ears tighter. "Shireikan, move to the left more. You're in between me and the contact."

I nodded, and shifted off to the left more, lining up behind Hibiki.

"Two sonar contacts behind, about 4 o'clock. Definitely getting further and further away. I'd say they were torpedoes."

"Then we're dealing with a submarine, probably a midget one. A ballsy one at that, hanging so close to the surface. Hibiki, drop the depth charge behind in a 5-spread formation. That should discourage them from following. Change speed to 25 knots and head directly for home base."

"Mou, I knew Shireikan was lying about taking it slowly on the rest of the way back. He never tells the truth." Grumbled a disgruntled Ikazuchi. However, she still kept up the pace, even with a new wave of sweat appearing.

The other three kept silent, but their expressions became slightly more grim. Even Inazuma looked at me balefully. "Hang in there, It's just a bit longer. I'm not doing this on purpose, I swear! It's good practice for the real thing! Stop glaring at me like that!"

For the rest of the trip all that greeted me were the cold shoulders of my fleet.

* * *

 ** **4-2****

"Fuwaaa~ **(4).** Cold milk is the best after a bath! Isn't that right, Inazuma?"

"Yes, nanodesu."

"Ne, ne **(5)**! Share some of the milk with me, Hibiki! Akatsuki needs to grow big and strong like a proper lady!"

"No. You had yours. You will get fat."

"Wha- are you saying I'm fat? That's such a rude thing to say to a lady! Give me some!"

"Hn."

"Ehh don't just start chugging it!"

"Ah, you can have some of mine Akatsuki."

"Ah! Thanks Inazuma! You're the best!"

"Ehehe~"

I could hear the girls bickering and talking from all the way inside my room. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem..

"Guhe. **(6)** "

… but I was sharing my room with a otaku. My brotherly senses were roused by that disgusting noise that emanated from the one lying on the ground next to the door.

"Zaimokuza. I'll have you know that even though our base is far from civilization, the police can still be here within the hour."

"Wha- I didn't do anything! Inncoent until proven guilty!"

"Sounds like you have something to hide if you're jumping straight to professing innocence. Especially so close to the door."

"Eh? Ah, don't misunderstand. I only have the purest of pure thoughts for the young girls. Trust in your partner."

"... I can't take you seriously if you drool like that."

"Ah, I was looking at the schematics for the 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai Ni **(7)**. They are so shiny, and can output so much more firepower… Even if they end up eating a whole bunch of Model B and a bunch of SPECIALIZED CHARACTERISTIC RETROFIT ENHANCEMENT WORK SUPPLEMENT **(8)**. But that extra firepower… Guhu."

"Don't make such a weird noise and expression for something like that! And what the heck is that name!"

"SPECIALIZED CHARACTERISTIC RETROF-"

"Just call them SCREWS **(9)** "

"It's a perfectly functional name! At least it's still better than Screwy McScrewies or something" He said flippantly as he continued to stare at the schematics like one would stare at a gravure magazine (10).

Right. He was a gun otaku as well as being a normal otaku. I could only sigh at his antics. Walking past him, I opened my door to speak to the girls, who were just about to walk past my office to reach the dormitories.

After obtaining more resources from our expeditions, we were able to remodel the base slightly. The office was still in the same place, in a room on the left at the end of the corridor that led into the base from the main entrance. However we had added sleeping quarters for Zaimokuza and I in an extension room. To the right of the office was a small engineering hub, about the same size as the office. Opposite of the engineering hub was the cafeteria, which had a kitchen located deep inside. The dorms were moved to a new room constructed to the side of the cafeteria. The old dorm was converted to a storage room, and many new storage rooms were added between. Opposite of my room, much to my chagrin, was the bathing area. Something about saving on heat and having all the radiator rooms be located close together. The generator and heater was at the end of the long hallway that lead into the base, right next to the bathing area.

The design of the bathing room was still a headache for me. Due to our allotted amount of resources running out near the end and for the sake of heating efficiency, Zaimokuza opted for a combined bath house. Shipgirls naturally require a specialized bath solution to help with repairs (11), and as such there were two baths but no dividers. The girls had accused _me_ of being a pervert and lolicon to no end for that. I pointed out that they could choose between having a wall or having functional heating systems for the dorms. That had gotten them even more riled up for some reason, going as far as to physically attack me. Eventually, after many baseless accusations and my ever effective persuasion tactics, they finally stopped attacking when I pointed out we would simply bathe at different times. We had different baths anyway, so it wouldn't be that much of an issue. I also promised that I would try to get resources for a divider as soon as possible. They grudgingly assented, but still shot accusing glares whenever Zaimokuza and I went to go bathe after them.

I was still tempted to tell them that the idea was actually Zaimokuza's just to see him deal with righteous fury.

"Ah, Shireikan. Good evening nanodesu. Do you need something from us?"

Oh right, the girls. They were looking at me questioningly, standing at attention and looking somewhat apprehensive. "Ahem, at ease. I just wanted to congratulate you four on a job well done overall in the training exercises. I can confidently say you all are now capable of handling most light fleets that you encounter, the only limitation being your somewhat basic equipment. I'm having Zaimokuza work on that."

The girls looked at me, slightly disbelieving. Why were they looking at me as if I'd suddenly grown two heads?

"Haa..." Ikazuchi broke out with mix between a laugh and a sigh, visibly relaxing. "I seriously thought he was going to make us run laps in the middle of the night or something, right after our baths."

"Ano… I don't think Shireikan is _that_ mean. But, um, I too am sort of relieved." Inazuma said softly, yet also letting tension drain out of her.

"Ahh. You shouldn't scare a lady like that. I'll get wrinkles from all this stress!" Akatsuki exclaimed, clutching her heart dramatically.

"... he praised us." came the deadpan from Hibiki.

Wha-. "Just how low are your opinions of me!"

"Demon." "Strict, nanodesu." "Devil." "Taskmaster." were the four instant replies.

Ok, maybe my image needs some work. I sighed. "Ignoring that, there was another reason I wanted to speak with you. Tomorrow there will be no more expeditions." I pointedly ignored their cheers at that. "Yukinoshita has ordered us to prepare for a sortie. We're expecting light combat, and so you will all equip the basic armaments. However, I still want to have a sonar, a searchlight and extra torpedoes. Sort out amongst yourselves who will be carrying what. Report to the engineering hub for outfittings at 0700 tomorrow."

"You're not going to make us take a bunch of detours in the name of 'training' again are you?" Ikazuchi questioned.

"... Make sure to get a good rest." I said as I bade them goodnight. They groaned before slowly walking off, discussing about the upcoming mission.

I turned back to my room, only to see Zaimokuza who was peering out, looking at me. He motioned me closer. I entered the room and closed the door. I raised a brow at him.

"Look, Hachiman." He started, "I agree that the girls are a bit undergeared. But to ask me to redesign their torpedoes to maximize explosives while reducing the propellant (12), isn't that a bit much? You're only going to be facing light ships at most. These are more dangerous to you than they are to those kinds of targets, what with how likely they are to go off with a huge explosion from the lightest of taps. Are you crazy? Do you know what kind of troub-"

I held up my own hand to stop him. "I'm sure. The report only said light combat vessels, but I know of the numerous requests in recent weeks for heavier armaments. It's not that i don't trust our intelligence division, it's more that I just hate not having the ability to take down heavier armoured ships. Just try to get it done. I'll take responsibility for any kind of trouble you'll get."

He looked at me doubtfully, finally assenting with a sigh. "Whatever, it's a fun challenge. I just don't get why you would really want it."

"It's just a slight feeling I have. Never hurts to be prepared."

He scoffed. "Yeah, but these might end up hurting _you_ a lot."

I stayed silent, letting him voice his complaints as he set about organizing the final touches to the redesigns.

* * *

 ** **4-3****

I was up before the morning sun, groggy but not tired. A can of the glorious MAX Coffee managed to drive away the rest of the cloudiness in my mind. It was honestly worth every penny I had to install a vending machine in the cafeteria. Even though in the end the money was still collected by us, and we had to transport the drinks ourselves, it gave a slight sense of familiarity (13). From the few glances I had out through the small windows, this morning was chilly, with sparse cloud cover and light winds. Decent travelling conditions.

Finishing the drink, I compressed the can and threw it away. It was still about 0600, so a bit of time before leaving. I guess I should go check on Zaimokuza and my floats. I bought 2 more cans from the vending machine and made way for the exit. As I was exiting, I ran into Hibiki, knocking her backwards.

"Sorry." I said, as I offered my hand to pull her up. She was on the ground rubbing at her eyes and yawning softly. Her naturally disheveled hair and sleepy eyes gave off comfortable, homely feeling, similar to how Komachi would look in the mornings. Komachi would be generally silent and low on energy until she drank her favourite strawberry milk, after which she would start speaking loudly rambling on and on about everyday things while making breakfast. But it was my brotherly duty to indulge her with inane responses, so I just endured it. Her delicious breakfasts definitely helped. Come to think of it, my parents too are generally low on energy until drinking their favourite beverage. Is this a family thing then? Maybe Dad really was joking when he said I was adopted huh. Yeah, there's no way they would've put up with me until now if I were actually adopted. Thank you, Mother and Father, for letting your son live a decent life from the sweats of your labour as wage slaves.

"Commander."

I looked down at Hibiki, who had placed a hand in my outstretched palm. Sorry Hibiki, but I'm not available for marriage. I have Komachi who has already promised herself for me, sometime in the past when we were children. Wait now that I'm not adopted, that won't work anymore in the law of Japan. Well there goes that plan.

"Commander." Came the voice again, this time accompanied by a tug that pulled me down. Huh? Was she trying to pull me to the floor? Oh, right. Grasping Hibiki's hand firmly, I helped to pull her up. She dusted herself off lightly, before shooting me a light glare. Or rather, what I assume would be a glare. Her stoic face makes it difficult to tell.

"Sorry about that, I was lost in thought."

She looked at my other hand, before nodding and wandering off towards the vending machine. I was a bit intrigued as to what she was doing here so early, and why she seems to be purposefully going towards the vending machine when the girls had avoided it until now.

Hibiki stood before the vending machine with a finger hovering hesitatingly. She appeared to look at the small instructions on the panel, before continuing to stare. Finally, she turned back and looked towards me.

Oh so she noticed me.

She looked at the cans in my hand, before looking at the vending machine, specifically at the slot where a same can was on display. She tried pressing the button underneath. Seeing nothing happening, she turned back and pointed at my can, before pointing at the machine.

I looked at her blankly. Did she seriously not know how to operate a vending machine? It's one of the most basic things, next to being able to retrieve groceries from the convenience store (15). I remember my first time, back in elementary, where during a late trip home from school I used a few coins I snuck from my mom's purse to buy some pukari (16). How could a middle school gir-

Oh. Perhaps it was because I started to become attached to them and used to their mannerisms that I had forgotten that these weren't just young girls. They were warships, given human form. Their ages were in the tens of decades, and they have no idea on how a lot of the modern world worked.

I rummaged around in my pockets, looking for a few coins. All I could pull out were a few bits of lint. She really seemed fixated on getting the same drink as I got. Very well, who am I to deny a fellow connoisseur of delicious canned coffee.

"Here." I said as I threw one of the cans at her. She caught it, and seemed unsure of what to do afterwards. They were even older than cans themselves? (17)

I popped open my can, making sure to angle the top so that she could see. I then took a long sip. Ahh. The delicious taste of MAX coffee. Hibiki had done the same, popping the can easily after seeing my demonstration. She too took a sip, albeit a small one at that.

"Сладкий (18)" She wrinkled her nose. However, she took another sip. And then another. Before long, she had the can upside down and trying to get the last remaining drops to fall onto her tongue.

Huh. Maybe I could get MAX coffee to collaborate, making some Kanmusu themed cans. The otakus would probably eat this up, and we might get more funding. We could also have MAX coffee vending machines everywhere… I'll have to test to see if all Kanmusus like this though.

Hibiki forlornly went to toss the empty can away. Seeing how sad she looked, I couldn't help but offer her the half empty can I still had. She gladly received it, but instead of drinking it right away as I expected, she took the can with her as she went towards the dorms. I could hear a soft thanks as she left.

Perhaps I should look into an allowance system for the girls. Though they were ships at their core, their individual mannerisms made them anything but. They should still be able to fully explore their new lives, and to taste the glory of MAX coffee.

The caffeine rush finally kicked in, and the haze of exhaustion finally lifted. What was I thinking about again? Something something Komachi and marriage. Damn that bastard. Wait who was the groom again? Agh I can't remember! I think I will need to get two cans of MAX coffee every morning from now on. Komachi's future depends on this.

* * *

 **4-4**

"Thou hast returned. Does thou bring blessings?" Zaimokuza's voice popped out from underneath a long smooth tube in the middle of the engineering hub.

Ah, right. That was why I got two cans.

"I ran into some unfortunate circumstances and had to part with them."

He slid out from underneath what he was working on, before sitting upright. "Guh! Hachiman I really needed a caffeine fix. It's been 6 hours and while I'm used to pulling all nighters, caffeine really helps. Weren't you the one who praised about the glory that is MAX coffee and tried to convert me to the church? How do you plan to do that without the goods?" He started making random arm motions at the end.

"Oi, don't make my obsession sound so organized or like I'm dealing illicit substances. Wait hold on, I don't have an obsession. I just couldn't get the coffee. I'll get you some later."

"And so mote it be. You have promised, and upon your pride I expect you to uphold it."

"You honestly don't seem to need the extra caffeine" I sighed. "Just tell me how the equipment is coming along."

He huffed, before sliding back underneath what I could now identify as a torpedo. It was about the length of 3 Zaimokuzas, and thicker than he was. As such it was quite difficult to link this massive object and the tiny torpedoes that the girls carried together. _Not just any girls, magical ship girls_ I remind myself.

"I'm almost done with this last one. I was unable to really change the torpedoes to have more explosive on the account that it would simply be too volatile. Instead I managed to find a few unused compressed oxygen torpedoes. I modified them to only use the compressed air fuel tank, so the oxygen would be saved to be part of the delivered explosives. These are basically super short range bombs, capable of sinking but the biggest battleships. Usually no one would need this much, but since you asked, I delivered. I also honestly don't see how you would be able to deliver these to hit the battleships in the first place, considering you have to be staring down their gun barrels to do so. Whatever, it's your idea. Just make sure not to waste this on smaller targets, I almost died a few times messing with the fuel valves. Oh, and remember, I didn't do any of this."

"How many salvos will we be able to fire with these?"

"You would only need one to sink whatever it is you aimed at. But on the off chance you do need another salvo, you're tough out of luck. These are dangerous enough that loading them in battle is a death sentence. You won't be able to have a 2nd set of these. I was only able to make enough for one mount on each girl anyway, so their other mount will have the normal torpedoes."

He rolled back out, face sweaty and shirt soaked. A nearby fairy floated over, carrying a small towel. He thanked it and ordered it to make the equipment carryable or something. Either way, the torpedo glowed a faint white before disappearing. I looked a bit further beyond and saw a few miniature sized torpedo mounts on the desk, with a few fairies in sailor outfits carefully loading torpedoes in.

"Thank you. I'll treat you to coffee."

"Some other time, partner. I'm about to collapse on my feet. Call your girls in and we'll get them geared up." A quick discussion with the fairies later, he was off to rest.

I spent the next few minutes examining Zaimokuza's work. Apart from the modified torpedoes, he had also upgraded a few anti air platforms and polished the guns. The now had a glint to them, looking almost new. Guess having such a gun otaku isn't that bad of a thing. As I was about to call the girls, the door opened with Hibiki in full uniform dragging Akatsuki and Ikazuchi along by the back of their messily put on uniforms, the two still rubbing their eyes. Inazuma trailed a bit behind, looking slightly drowsy but properly dressed in uniform.

"доброе утро (19), Shireikan!" Hibiki gave out powerfully with a matching salute. As a result Akatsuki and Ikazuchi, no longer held up by Hibiki, hit the floor with a soft thud and a whine. Inazuma winced at that, before giving a much softer greeting and salute.

I waited for the two sleepy heads to get up. They managed a lethargic salute, mixed with yawning and some more eye rubbing. Upon noticing their state of dress, they shot me a glare and covered themselves. How rude. I coughed and pointedly looked away from their half dressed states. I saluted back. "At ease."

Inazuma relaxed, but Hibiki didn't. Instead she was hopping between her feet as if she couldn't stay still. Meanwhile the other two started huddling each other and whispering about a crazy snow monster. I looked at Inazuma for an explanation.

She could only sheepishly say "Hibiki seems very energetic today. She dragged Akatsuki-nee and Ikazuchi-nee straight out of their beds, forcefully brushed their teeth and dressed them before dragging then out the door."

Hibiki was still bouncing, now nodding earnestly as if asking for praise. Inazuma giggled at that while she helped set her sisters' hair and uniforms straight.

"... Good work Hibiki-san, but-"

She beamed at that.

"-please find less… forceful ways of getting your sisters ready."

She nodded some more, seeming to not take in what I was saying. I could only facepalm.

* * *

Thankfully Hibiki's caffeine high only lasted half an hour longer. Sadly that was the exact length of time needed for the girls to gear up. Meaning that the better part of that time was spent trying to get Hibiki to sit still. Or so I would assume. The equipment fairies kicked me out after I had briefed the girls with some updates. What I am certain of though is that the clanging of equipment falling and screams from the fairies as well as Akatsuki, Inazuma and Ikazuchi saying to hold her still could only have occured due to one hyped up shipgirl banging her new and very volatile ordinances around. I think I'm glad Zaimokuza was not here for this. Between the lack of rest, half-dressed girls and careless handling of such explosive equipment, he'd have a heart attack. After all, I almost had one myself.

Thanks to these misadventures, we ended up an hour behind schedule. While this typically would be unacceptable, I had kept in touch with command and told them of the situation. Hopefully it would be enough for Yukinoshita.

Though I had been going on drills and expeditions with the girls, I was still unused to being on the front lines. Certainly admirals and high command would operate on the front lines in flag ships, but they had the benefit of being far away from the enemy as well as being protected by several layers of steel. Granted it wasn't enough to save the majority of them from a concentrated attack, but metal plating would definitely do more than two flimsy leg riggings. Just the feel of sea spray is a constant reminder of how exposed I was. That and the fact that now the combat distances were alwayd within visual contact. You'd be a fool to not be afraid.

Though we were late, I could not ask the girls to go beyond normal cruising speeds. It would tire them out, and make them susceptible to mistakes during active combat. The closer I got to the main base though, the tighter my stomach felt. This was going to be a sortie, no more real time intel, no more well patrolled lanes, anything that could go wrong, just might do so. Of course it's not that far into enemy territory, just barely out of the well patrolled zones. The higher ups aren't that far gone. Even so, there seemed to be an increase in activity, and no one knows how long this "border" would last.

If something does go wrong, say a Wo-class CV finds me and chases me, I do hope I get to pick up some cute girls along the way. Shame my hair is the wrong colour to be a chick magnet. I guess my eyes also ruin it, don't have that ikeman vibe. But is it so wrong to hope (20)? If we're going to invoke MURPHY-san (21), it actually gives me a decent shot since I'm so far from ideal. Or does this go into a paradox? Does MURPHY operate based on the universal ideal of wrong or is it a personal wrong?

"Shireikan, we've arrived"

Well that was fast. I checked my watch, quarter to 10. We actually made decent time.

"Refuel and check over your gear. I'll report in to command. Prepare for departure… er, soon?" I finished off lamely.

The girls sighed. The two self proclaimed onee-sans began grumbling about how they got up so early just to wait around.

"Look I'm sorry, I thought we were going to be late. Here, take this and go find something to do. I'll keep you informed by radio." I said as I handed over a few hundred yen coins, hopefully appeasing them.

They seemed to brighten at that, making a beeline for the mess hall with Hibiki taking the lead.

"Oi! Take off your gear first!" I shouted after them.

* * *

 ** **4-5****

I paused outside the door. There was an angry voice coming from inside, far different from the soft yet biting voice of Yukinoshita. So different that I had to double check it was the right room.

Just as I was about to knock, the door flew open and a young woman with wavy, shoulder length brown hair and wearing a sleeveless sailor outfit marched out. I had little time to appreciate her attire before I noticed her light green eyes glaring at me, but with a hint of tears behind them. Did she notice? I wasn't looking, I swear! They quickly hardened as she turned back towards the room.

"Hoh? I had heard that you were finally allowed to have someone working with you again. Somewhat fitting that it would be _this_ kind of person. You two do seem match, his dead eyes certainly complements your cold dead heart."

What the fuck. That's a bit of an excessive reaction. "Sorry, I'm a cat person. Your yapping is simply annoying to me. Don't know how your owner could stand a _BITCH_ like you. Their love of dogs must be overpowering."

"Why you-"

"Noshiro, enough."

It was similar to Yukinoshita's but without the biting cold. It instead had a tenderness to it. I looked behind the bitch to see a girl with long black hair in a ponytail, dressed in the same outfit as the bitch in front, standing behind Yukinoshita. Her fists were clenched against her arms which were wrapped around herself. An admiral that I did not know stood off to the side, her head slightly down with her short light brown hair covering her eyes. Yukinoshita was seated at her desk, but instead of the cold fury I expected, she was cowed and subdued. Almost hiding in her seat.

"Hmmph. Yes, my only _onee-san_." The bitch softened slightly, before snorting and marching out. The other admiral followed behind, but not before a deep apologetic bow towards Yukinoshita. As she walked past me, her eyes seemed to take a quick glance over who I was. Quickly noticing that she was a higher rank than me, a ShouShou (23), I threw a salute at her. But my eyes were drawn to the lifeless figure at the desk. Whether this admiral noticed or not, she didn't say. She simply saluted back and left down the hallway.

I quickly made my way in, throwing up the customary salute. I opted to stay silent about this affair as it was not my place to meddle. Years of watching my father suffer for his attempts at mediating the two women in my family has taught me that it was suicide to intervene. Still, I couldn't deny that I was somewhat curious as to what this was all about.

The ponytailed girl was lightly shaking Yukinoshita who was in a stupor. Seeing as that was not working, and my arm was starting to grow tired, I opted to speak. "I didn't know you were weak to bitches, Yukinoshita ChuuJou. Ironic that you are your own weakness, no?"

Ah shit. Mouth, you can stop running now.

It definitely had the intended effect though, as Yukinoshita instantly shot a glare at me, before massaging her head.

"An insult to a superior officer carries a week long punishment, as the officer deems fit. I believe with such a potty mouth, it'd be fitting to have you lick the lavatories clean, no?"

Ah I'm in the dogeza already?! "Please forgive me for my insolence, Yukinoshita-sama" I grovelled.

"Then kindly, please mind your own business. I already have enough to deal with. At ease. Please be seated."

I take a seat and relax as instructed. Ahhh, sweet relief for my arm.

After about 20 seconds of just awkwardly sitting there though, I became confused. I looked at Yukinoshita with a raise brow. Again she looked somewhat out of it, but she did see me move. She raised a brow back. It would've been slightly cute if she weren't my commanding officer. Who I'm supposed to get briefing from. Seriously, why am I here?

I look slowly away from Yukinoshita, at the girl behind her desk and then slowly back. She took a slight glance behind her, before coming to a realization. She blushed slightly, before taking a breath to compose herself.

"My apologies, my mind has been occupied. Allow me to introduce you. Hikigaya Daisa, this is my secretary ship (23) Yahagi of the Aga… Agano-class." She faltered a bit, before visibly steeling herself as if preparing continue regardless of how repulsive the task was. My ego just can't catch a break today. "And this lecher is Kaigun Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman."

I wonder when she'll run out of things to call me. The shipgirl looked a bit surprised, but kept herself composed and greeted me properly. I gave a short nod back.

"From your reports, it seems you are now acceptable and able to begin sorties. I trust that you had no difficulties adjusting to your new mounts?"

"They definitely feel much better without the high heels."

Yahagi raised a brow at that. Yukinoshita coughed into her hand. She motioned to her secretary, who went pulled out a large map from the cabinet, along with a dossier.

The map covered the surrounding area off the coast of Hokkaido. There was approximately a 40 mile zone labelled as 'well patrolled' that curved with the coastline. Major shipping lanes were labelled with black dotted lines, and a 12 mile radius patrol zone following each. Key communications bases and detection arrays were labeled green and purple respectively. A few of the bases far off from most major lanes were crossed out. With a chill I realized my home base was one of the farther out ones, though near a major shipping lane that lead to Vladivostok, Russia. I hope that meant it was relatively safe. One thing stuck out though. "Why a paper map?"

"Let's just say our sponsors tend to prefer the old fashioned way if doing things. I do have a digital map. Yahagi, third drawer please."

She handed me a tablet with a digitised version. The borders of certain patrol areas were shifted around and some updating every few seconds.

"Real time updates of patrolled areas, pretty neat." I remarked.

"Yes. I was a bit too used to dealing with higher ups and those who didn't have an aptitude with technology. How they managed to navigate to an obscene site on a machine that doesn't even have a browser…" She coughed again. "Ahem, notice sector H-8. It hasn't been patrolled in a while and reports of scouting fleet coming from that direction indicates a small force present within that sector. No large ships sighted, mostly destroyer and cruiser class enemies. However 2 days ago reports of torpedo hits without visible enemies have occured, meaning potential submarine activity. A main task force has been set up to clear out the main enemy force, led by Kaigun ChuuJou Hayama Hayato."

Hmm? Why do I suddenly feel like i want this person to explode (24)?

"Please don't make such a disgusting face while I'm briefing you."

"Ah, sorry."

"The main force will carve a path from the south, moving north and west to cut off the abyssals from their main forces." She pointed out on the tablet. Woah when did she get so close? "Command has asked for Kaigun Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman and Kaigun Chuujou Yukinoshita Yukino to patrol the area between H-8 and the inner safe areas, to prevent any stragglers from attacking shipping lanes. As the chances of encountering strong resistance are low, only Hikigaya Daisa will sortie his fleet, with Yuikinoshita's in reserve. Any questions so far?"

I think it's pretty weird that she keeps referring to us in third person when there's only two of us, but I don't think she's asking that. Oh. "Should my fleet be here for this briefing then?"

She shook her head. "This is still an assessment of your commanding abilities. After I brief you, you are to brief your fleet and come up with an appropriate strategy."

Wow they are really throwing me to the wolves on this. At least it shouldn't be too hard. Right?

She continued to brief me about the enemies sighted within the region and answering any questions I had. Yahagi had left at some point, leaving just us two in the room. At the end of the 50 minute briefing, I was told to meet with my fleet and prepare for sortie in 2 hours. I also realized that for the majority of the time she was very close to me. Everytime she brushed her hair back, it was like a succubus enticing me. Luckily I'm not delusional enough to believe she had a thing for me. It would be very stupid to assume so, considering the fierce concentration her eyes held on the map. Yet- _I do hope one day she could look at me that way_. My heart is a traitor.

Though I hate to admit it, I was glad for the briefing to end so I could put some space between us. It felt awkward being the only one seemingly aware while she was so focused on explaining. Honestly though, think I prefer this side of her. Though professionally cold, it's a bit better than the hostility from before. Just please be more mindful of your position, and of my virgin heart.

* * *

Two hours meant lunch, and lunch meant the mess hall. I was looking forwards to having some well cooked meals. Living on the tiny base meant that all food were easy cook ones done by machines. The tastiest part was the steamed rice, as I made sure to cook that by hand to keep my house husband skills sharp. Never know when I could be discharged from the military and need some skills. The food here, considering it was a permanent base and a hub, was cooked by a selection of chefs. It would definitely be a morale boost before a sortie.

Walking in though, I quickly lost appetite. I found my fleet easily enough, as they were in the middle of an argument with the bitch from earlier. Lots of heads were turned towards the commotion, many looking on in anticipation of a catfight.

As I walked up to resolve the situation, the bitch suddenly picked up Ikazuchi by the back of her shirt.

"Hooh? You sure have a runaway mouth, brat. Reminds me of a certain someone. Haven't seen you around the base, so you've definitely just arrived. You're one of _his_ fleet, yeah?" She practically spat that out.

"Ahh let me go you big bimbo! Not my fault you scared Inazuma! As a big sister, I have to protect my own!" She shouted as she swung with futility at the bitch.

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. Atta girl. Anyone that bullies Inazuma deserves to be called a bitch. Seriously though, where was she picking this up from?

"Hmm? A big sister? Following YukinoSHIT (25)? Haha! How ironic! That would give me some peace of mind."

With that, she threw Ikazuchi backwards. Luckily, Hibiki and Akatsuki were able to catch her, though not without stumbling.

"Oi bitch-san," I hollered, "words strike too close to home? It's alright to be a no brained slut, in fact, it rather suits you. But keep it away from the children."

She whirled around. "You! I knew you were the kind of scum. Only able to get children like the pedophile you are!"

I quickly went over to the girls, making sure to cover Inazuma's ears. "Hmm. First thing your mind jumps to is sex huh? Not surprised coming from such a BITCH like yourself."

"Feeling her up while pretending to protect her? How disgusting. You're just like YukinoSHIT, using others for your own gain." She sneered.

"Ahh, of course someone like you won't understand the delicate sensibilities of young impressionable children. I don't know what exactly went on, but if I were your sister, I'd probably leave too."

A low blow for sure, but something really bothered me about blaming those who had no fault. Yukinoshita may be cold, but she was not heartless. Not when she would take the time to ensure I understood everything, orders be damned. However I severely underestimated how much of a reaction I would get. These words drove her over the edge. A visible change overcame her as her mind processed what I had said. She lunged at me. I tensed, trying to pull Inazuma out of the way before her blow lan-

"Maa. Let's all calm down now?" A clear and honeyed voice cut through the crowd. It was a voice that was soft, yet firm and brought a sense of compulsion. No, not quite, but definitely attention grabbing.

The bitch stopped, and everyone turned to look at the person who stood up from his seat near the front or the ring.

Blonde, suave and probably handsome to any girl. A confident stride as if he had been in control of the entire situation.

"Hayama Chuujou." The bitch called out bitterly.

"As I've said before, the incident regarding your sister falls upon me. Please don't lash out at those undeserving of it."

"But you weren't the one who made the final decision, that was-"

"As I've said, I lead the striking force, thus it was my fault." He said a bit more forcefully. She fell silent at that.

As he walked closer I pulled Inazuma behind me. He put up his hands in another attempt to disarm the situation. Again, flashing that sickly swee-

Hoh. That smile. It's not natural. Granted, it'd be one of those smiles all girls dream of from their prince charming, maybe even guys too. But for one who gave up on that hope, it was visible as day. It was strained, as if he had been placed in an unwanted situation. How strange for someone who appears to be stepping in to save the day.

"Let's not be too harsh now. After all, it was just a senpai teaching respect, right? No need for such a personal attack."

Ahh. Taking the placating route I see, making everyone see reason and sense to deescalate the situation. Except-

"'Teaching respect?' I'll call it like I see it, thank you. That was bullying. Even if she was at fault, you do not lay hands on children."

"Now, now, I understand that you're upset to see your charges be attacked. But please understand that Noshiro-chan had been a bit high strung lately. It spiralled out of control when your young one decided to insult back rather than apologizing. As the fleet is representative of the admiral, shouldn't you bear some blame in not teaching them proper communication?"

Sneaky. Trying to appeal to sympathy and my sense of shame. Sadly that won't work on me. "By your logic then, the bitch is representative of her admiral too." I said as I pointed at the brown haired admiral from before. I felt slightly bad at calling someone I don't know a bitch, but the point must be made.

Seeing no way around that, he tried a different angle. "Be that as it may, the crux of the matter is you escalated the argument to something rather personal. Please understand that much."

I sighed. "I see. I make it a rule not to interact with child beaters and their sympathisers. I have a mission to carry out, move."

With that, I motioned the girls to leave the cafeteria. The crowd were muttering, glaring at but not impeding me. "Who does this person think he is, going against Hayama-taichou like that." "Heeh? This is the one Ice queen has to deal with? lol." "Hah, with eyes like that can you be surprised by his words?" and the like followed as I walked towards the exit. Can't be surprised. After all, who do you think the public would support if a monster went up against a prince? I never stood a chance.

I did make eye contact with the female admiral though, and tried to whisper an apology. Whether that got through or not, I'll never know.

Good job Hachiman. First day on the job and already everyone hates you. And you didn't even get to sample the delicious Mamiya special (25). What a shame.

* * *

"Haah." I ended up bringing the girls to a corner of the main building. Because of my actions, it seems that they won't be able to eat either. "Sorry about that. It seems like we'll have to wait until after the mission for me to treat you." Assuming that we'd be allowed to eat in the mess after we come back. I sat down, cradling my head in my hands. Why did I assume life would be that much different here. Did I put too much stock into the supposed strict military etiquette, when even I skirt around them as much as possible? A group of young adults, without too much direct interference. How could I have been so naive to assume people simply changed as they grew older. The more things change, the more they stay the same. Tribalism is one of the fundamental aspects of humanity. The form it comes in just changes depending on who's enforcing it. And like before, I'm once again in the out group.

The sound of a wrapper and something being pressed into my side interrupted that train of thought. I looked to the side to see Hibiki handing me an anpan (27). I gratefully took it, ripped a piece out, and offered the rest back. She shook her head. "Had one."

I shrugged, motioning it to the other members of my fleet.

"Ahh. Shireikan is so terrible. Not even caring for his injured girls and just eating."

I took a look-over of Ikazuchi. She had seemed fine enough to me, so I hadn't bothered with her too much.

"Weren't you boasting about how you were the strongest?" I quipped back. "A little knock like that shouldn't have been anything to you, right?"

"Shireikan just can't understand young maidens. You're supposed to shower us with affection! Especially after what we just went through. I can't believe I have to tell you this." Ikazuchi pouted.

I sighed. Why were young girls so needy. Even Komachi wasn't... no wait, she was the most needy brat ever. "Alright then. Come over here." I patted besides me.

Surprisingly, she actually scooted over and sat down next to me. "Turn around." I asked her. She seemed hesitant at first, but then shifted, with her back leaning towards me. I then began to comb through her hair, untangling parts and straightening it out. It was something Komachi liked me to do whenever she was upset.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after a few minutes of silent grooming.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." She said, louder this time. She turned to face me. "I heard the other admirals all bad mouth you afterwards." Was she actually worried about my standing in the social hierarchy? Have I finally found a Komachi 2.0? Wait that would imply they've upgraded Komachi, which is impossible. Komachi 0.1? "They even lumped us in with you…"

Ah this brat. "Sigh. I guess the bitch was right. You do need to control your mouth."

"Pwuee." She stuck out her tongue. "Thank you though. For sticking up for us."

I ruffled her hair, undoing my hard work. She slapped my hand away playfully. "Yeah well, it'll reflect badly on me too if I let you all get pushed around."

"Tsundere."

"Iiikaaazuuuchii~. Stop flirting with the admiral so much. Why do you get all the attention when we were the one who stopped you from falling. Akatsuki even almost twisted her ankle trying to catch you!"

Ikazuchi blushed, pushing me away. "Flirting, with him? Nono, Ikazuchi onee-san is only having an adult-like conversation with him. Your kiddy brain makes you think that it's flirting when it's normal! Adults always flirt!"

"Sounds perverted." Hibiki interjected.

"Hawawa… I don't think that's quite right, Ikazuchi."

Hmm. I'm supposed to do something with the girls. Ah right, the briefing. I looked over them squabbling about how a conversation should go, each having seemingly forgotten about the incident. Ah the resilient mind of children. Perhaps I'll let them continue for a bit. We do have quite a bit of time left after all.

* * *

 **4-6**

 ***growl***

Ah, one anpan isn't enough it seems.

A nudge from behind, and a nutrient bar shoved into my hands, probably pulled out from one of the many pockets of Yukinoshita's combat fatigues. "Eat." she commanded, without stopping her scanning of the horizon.

We were currently cruising at 23 knots towards the edge of the well patrolled zone. Along the way, we managed to pass quite a few JSDF fleets and huge cargo ships. Shipgirls are apparently a rather common sight to them, as many on the ships would wave to the girls as they passed. Throughout the entire journey, Yukinoshita had been near the back always scanning the horizon. Only twice did she speak up, once to correct a course heading that I had gotten wrong due to having a bad landmark, and just now to hand over some food.

This level of concentration shouldn't be surprising in a veteran, but it did make me wonder just how many sorties she had under her belt. We weren't out of the safe zone, yet she had already been scanning non-stop. Is this normal for veterans? I thought they would be more relaxed. Cautious, but in safe situations less wound up. Maybe the situation was more dire than I realized.

"Akatsuki, course bearing 110. Slow down to 18 knots. Try to keep from making any large wakes. We are now approaching active combat zone."

"Affirmative. Course bearing 110, 18 knots."

Akatsuki was chosen as the flagship. Though I would have preferred Hibiki, who seemed to have a more level head, I've seen the group dynamics enough to realize that Akatsuki still held more sway as the name ship. And though the girls are cheeky, they do tend to listen and follow my instructions well.

At my command, the team switched from the single file line they had to two in front two behind. The front two, Akatsuki and Hibiki took to spotting their front sectors, while the two behind took to spotting the side and rear. We sadly had no active radar system, and thus could only rely on visual confirmation.

"Yukinoshita ChuuJou, any updates from HQ?"

"Negative. Skies are clear and no large surface contacts. Operation is underway."

"Acknowledged."

We continued in a relatively straight path, changing course every so often just to have a wider search area. When I was a kid I had always assumed that being in the military was just constant war after constant war. After all, the news reported constant battles always raging across the middle east. My young mind couldn't understand that the military isn't some faceless machine (though it honestly feels like one). It was composed of people, and they rotated in and out. Majority of the time they didn't deal with combat at all. Having dealt with mission reports and logistics requests for a year, I know that the number of missions that ended up having direct combat were in the low percentages. And if history was anything to go by, naval combat were 95% sailing and 5% actual combat. Months on end of sailing around and then fighting for those crucial short few hours. So I felt somewhat assured that this would be a plain and simple patrol mission.

Unfortunately, the bastard up above decided that as low as the percentages should be, I was going to be 'lucky' enough to land the prize. I can see why someone would like to believe there is no god, just a mix of both a god and a devil.

"Shireikan, two contacts 11 o'clock. 6 miles out. Bearing 250. Speed 18 knots." Akatsuki called out.

"Small Destroyer class. Unknown type." Hibiki supplemented.

Hmm. They don't seem to be going very fast, probably a scouting party. If I have the calculations right… we'll end up intercepting them in about 3 minutes. I squinted in the distance. I could barely make out two specks on the surface, only visible because they moved not in tandem with the surroundings.

"Are they within engagement range?"

"Yes Shireikan. Though they are not within effective range yet. Chances of hitting them are low."

"Form a line. Cut diagonally towards the enemy making sure you have at least a 30 degree buffer for line of fire. Bring speed up to 28 knots." I ordered.

"Hai. Hibiki take point. Inazuma, follow behind her. Ikazuchi take the rear."

With a thrum, the girls picked up speed and created a visible wake behind them. The far off specks seem to take note of this, and changed bearing to have a more direct intercept of us.

"Commander, abyssals acquired. I-class destroyers (28). No elite markers found." Hibiki notified.

"Left to right enemy designation I-1 and I-2. Fire three salvos before making course adjustments. Minimum of 60 degrees. Follow Hibiki's lead." I commanded. "Fire when comfortable."

"Affirmative!"

The abyssals had already opened up fire. Black plumes engulfed their bodies for a short while, before they cut through. 1… 2… 3 rounds fired. I concentrated on channeling my energy into my floatation devices. In addition to propulsion and floatation, the energy focused into the device served to generate a shield that could deflect projectiles by changing the velocity vectors. Each vector change took a corresponding amount of energy cost depending on the mass, velocity and angle difference. Or at least that's how I assumed it worked. Zaimokuza was rather vague saying it was like Accelerator and making ridiculous motions and noises (29). The downside was that concentrating on both floating and deflecting was hard. And so only direct hits could be redirected.

 ***WHOOPH***

The same couldn't be said for sea spray created from near misses. The shells had landed a bit behind us, with the ensuing spray catching me slightly in the back. The cold water was a bit of a shock to the system, though not in any way damaging. They quickly ran down the combat fatigues, not soaking in at all. I looked back to see Yukinoshita off to the side, perfectly out of the splash area. Must come with the experience?

The girls began to fire their return volley. Three shots from each, before a brief pause as they adjusted course. I had taught the girls the necessity of focus firing. While it was good to damage each attacker individually, the chances of disabling one is much higher with focused fire. And the more disabled they are, the less likely they are to disable you. Their skepticism of this idea was a bit strange, but eventually they acknowledged the logic (30).

Their first salvo all landed near I-1. No confirmed hits, but there was probably some collateral damage from near misses as it seemed to slow down slightly. The second whiffed to the right of the I-2, with the third again getting close but missing.

The abyssals had returned fire, and distances were closing to the equivalent of naval knife fighting range. At this point I was able to get a clear look at the abyssals. A bullet shaped object with a jagged non-uniform exterior made of some black steel like material. Glowing blue eyes and like a predatory shark, a constantly open jaw near the bottom of the ship where a gun barrel sticks out. Regardless of if they chose the scariest predator of the sea as an intimidation factor, or if it was simply the best design, the design is quite fear inspiring. And these were the smallest of the bunch.

I maintained my distance, dropping off and attempted to maintain a distance far enough from the battle. "Split up and encircle them. Continue engaging a single target until their main gun is disabled."

"Hai!" With that, Akatsuki and Ikazuchi split off to the left, attempting to circle around the abyssals. There was a moment of hesitation in the abyssals as their guns repeatedly switched between the two groups, before locking onto Hibiki's group and opening fire. With the abyssals distracted, Akatsuki and Ikazuchi were able to slow down slightly and take some accurate shots. It was not long before they were rewarded with their first solid hit.

"Yatta (31)! Direct hit on I-1!"

A thick plume of smoke exploded around the previously injured abyssal, an HE shell having made direct contact. As the smoke dissipated, it was clear the abyssal had developed a visible list. An angry patch of molten red marked the location of the hit, right on the side underneath the left eye. It attempted to swivel around to fire upon Akatsuki's group, but then a well placed shot from Hibiki struck the other side.

"Nice shot Hibiki!" Akatsuki called out.

"Of course." was her cool reply.

It seems that even abyssals had self preservation instincts, with I-1 turning around in an attempt to distance itself. While the girls were somewhat distracted, I-2 had taken the opportunity to slow down, much in the same way Akatsuki had.

"Hibiki, Inazuma!." Was all the warning I could give before I-2 fired

The aimed shot of I-2 luckily was only a near miss. It passed inches from Inazuma's head, warping the air and ruffling her hair. Even then, she did not flinch, simply concentrating on firing back. A stark difference from her usual demeanor.

"I'm fine Shireikan." She called back softly between her shots. The girls were now focusing on the lone active abyssal. I-1 could be left to retreat as long as it could not fire back. Pursuing was a secondary mission.

Under the combined barrage from both sides, the lone abyssal had little chance. It quickly went down under a hail of fire. A shot from Akatsuki struck the rear, disabling the steering. The girls were then quickly able to outmaneuver it and move to its sides. Ikazuchi's shot striking the side, while Inazuma's struck the eye. The abyssal attempted a final shot, it's mouth glowing orange with energy. Yet Hibiki's shell landing on the gun mantel caused a massive backfire that sheared the front of the abyssal off, leaving it in two pieces and slowly sinking.

With that, the battle was over and I relaxed. The sudden relaxation made me aware just how tense I had been, as my legs turned to jelly right there and then. I couldn't help let out a sigh of relief. For the first every battle, everything had gone perfect it seemed.

Ikazuchi threw her arms up and started doing a victory lap. "Waai! We did it! Ahaha!"

"That was surprisingly easy! Piece of cake for a lady such as myself."

"GUD JOB." Hibiki stated, giving a thumbs up.

"Everyone made it, nanodesu."

The girls were congratulating each other and themselves, seeming very pleased with their results. After getting a bit of feeling back into my legs, I cruised over to join them.

"Ne, ne Shireikan, did you see Akatsuki elephantly blow the abyssal away?" Akatsuki tugged at my sleeves

"Akatsuki was pretty cool, but not as cool as me! I got 3 hits in!" Ikazuchi boasted.

Hibiki seemed to disagree, shaking her head. "Only two. I got three." Ara. Truly sisters I see.

"I think I also managed a hit, nanodesu."

"Good job all. I am glad to see my training taking effect. However don't get overconfident, as these are the lowest tier of enemies. Akatsuki, good job commanding. I see my trust in you wasn't misplaced." I patted her on the head.

"Ehehe, just doing what is expected is all." She seemed shy about that, covering her hat happily.

"Shireikan is pretty good too, as expected of someone who is the admiral of Akatsuki."

Ikazuchi didn't seem pleased that I was just praising Akatsuki though. "Ehhh, I did more though. Why aren't you praising me, you stupid commander."

"Yes, yes. You did very well too. Good job landing those hits. I hope to see you improve more and mo-" Before I could finish, I was interrupted by Hibiki.

"Shireikan, two underwater contacts approaching rapidly. Active pings confirmed."

"Eh?"

"Ah, two wakes approaching towards us. Small signature, approximately 60 knots."

Panicking, I order them to scatter. As I attempted to channel more energy into my own rigging to escape, my leg suddenly cramped up. I attempted to balance on one foot, but my lack of experience with using propulsion rigging resulted in me collapsing onto the surface of the sea. As a result, I was immobilized.

"Guh!"

"Shireikan!" The girls had noticed that I hadn't moved far, and attempted to turn back. Yet, I could see the rapidly approaching wake of the torpedoes. They wouldn't be able to make it back in time.

Damn it. And it was all going so well.

"Idiot." A curt voice cut through the haze of despair coming over me. Ah, Yukinoshita was still here. A sudden jolt and I felt myself getting dragged backwards, away from the torpedoes. As I saw the torpedoes move into the wake Yukinoshita created, I tried to protect myself from the ensuing shock-wave.

One that I never felt. Though I heard the explosion, and the spray of the sea, instead of landing all over me, it instead impacted what I could only describe as an energy shield. The water rolled off the spherical cover, much like rain would splatter against a window during a heavy storm. I let down my arms, and turned slightly to see Yukinoshita with a impassive look on her face. Though the spray of water had not stopped, she started to lecture me. "Never let your guard down. There is more danger out there than just shells. The abyssals like to throw torpedoes around after retreating. Even if damaged, they are still capable of fighting. And if you aren't always vigilant, you will pay the price." Her last line was more bitter than her neutral tone. "Always keep a cool head. You had plenty of time to escape, yet instead you managed to overload your rigging and cause self damage. I had thought you would have been able to do it, but it seems I had overestimated you."

I could only hang limply as she continued to pull me back. The pain of the leg and shame at letting a victory go to my head kept my tongue in check. Had Yukinoshita not been there, it would've been the end of my career, if not the end of my life. All the preparations almost undone by a moment of hubris.

"Ano, is Shireikan alright?" I heard Inazuma ask off to the side.

"He will be. Keep an eye on the area, let me deal with him."

Could you please phrase that better? I don't want to swim with the fish just yet.

"Stop channeling energy. Lie back, and keep your bad leg relaxed." She ordered. It was hard to balance, but with her support I was able to cut all energy. My legs sank a bit into the water, and I leaned backwards into her. It was almost like a lap pillow, except her icy eyes kept me from making this remark or relaxing fully. She put a hand to the side of my rigging, near the knee. Her hand held a faint glow with a few intricate lines running down them like veins, though very straight instead of naturally winding. The pain slowly wore off along with all feeling in the leg.

"I'm surprised you didn't blow your entire leg off." She said, a slight surprise in her voice.

"Blown my leg off? Didn't take you as one for gallows humor haha… ha…" I trailed off. She wasn't smiling.

"The amount of energy you channeled would have torn your leg straight off had the legging not redirected it elsewhere. Luckily they have precautions just for idiots like you. At the most, you have a few torn muscles. I've inserted some of my energy to calm yours down to prevent further damage. The inbuilt healing system should be able to keep it numb and stabilized, but you shouldn't use it too much or it'll worsen." Her eyes flickered to and fro as if reading from a screen. Oh right, contact lenses. "At any rate, it'll be sore for quite a long time. Do try to keep your guard up, Hikigaya Daisa? I don't want to be stuck dragging your body all the way back to base."

"Ah, noted."

She simply nodded. "Of course. After all, it'll reflect poorly on me if my subordinate dies under my command."

Tsundere. I don't dare to say that aloud, of course.

Our moment was interrupted by Ikazuchi. Ah, not a moment. My healing session? "Shireikan, Yukinoshita Chuujou! Four contacts approaching from the north. One appears to be the damaged I-1 from before. Two more I-class destroyers and a larger ship."

Yukinoshita looked towards where they were pointing. Being this close to her, I could see her contact lenses flare up with information. "That's a Ho-class light cruiser (32). Filled with 127mm rapid fire armaments, effective range of over 8 miles. Heavier armor, yet still susceptible to destroyer gunfire." She read out.

I tried to get up, but Yukinoshita kept me down. She was surprisingly strong for such a lithe looking frame. Or maybe I was just tired. I think I'll stick with the second interpretation.

"Stay down. We can just fire torpedoes at them and retreat. We don't need you putting more stress on your legs."

"No, we shouldn't use the torpedoes." I tried my best to avoid letting her know of my adjustments.

"The Ho-class is quite formidable, even though it has a high profile in the water it's very nimble. It would be tough for your girls to handle. A torpedo salvo will be a quick and easy way of dealing with them."

I shook my head, trying to think of a way around this. "We can't use the torpedoes for small enemies like these. It would be a waste. Besides, I think our chances are quite high as my girls have shown they are quite capable of dealing with I-class destroyers. They should be able to handle the Ho-class easily once it's alone."

She analyzed the enemies before looking back at the girls who were waiting eagerly, trying to show they were capable. Akatsuki was being a bit excessive in that department, looping right back around to looking like a precocious child.

She sighed. "Very well. But I will be commanding them."

I nodded in assent. "You heard Yukinoshita Chuujou. As of this moment, I, Kaigun Daisa Hikigaya Hachiman, order you to follow Kaigun Chuujou Yukinoshita Yukino for the duration of this battle. Please follow her instructions." I felt my vision waver slightly as I finished the sentence.

Without checking for their replies, Yukinoshita started barking out orders. "Akatsuki, Ikazuchi. Fire in front of the Ho-class. You do not need to hit it, but make sure each shot lands in front. Split up and circle towards them, moving counterclockwise around. If targeted, stop firing and engage in evasive maneuvers. Otherwise continue firing."

The two threw up a salute, and began firing and moving off.

"Hibiki, Inazuma. Listen to the direction of fire I give you. Do not engage at will, only on my orders. Move up slightly in front of me, on either side." The two complied.

Yukinoshita then began staring at the abyssals. Still underneath her, I could see the whirring of the contact lenses and a faint glow appear in them.

"Hibiki. 12 degrees left, 25 degrees up. Fire in 3."

"Inazuma. 11 degrees left, 23 degrees up. Fire in 3."

Before they had fired as ordered, she was already giving the next set of instructions.

"Hibiki, 8 degrees left, 24 degrees up. Fire in 3."

"Inazuma, 4 degrees left, 20 degrees up. Fire in 3."

I could see Akatsuki and Ikazuchi having drawn the attention of the abyssals. The Ho-class light cruiser had swiveled its guns at them, but continued in a direct path towards us. The other I-class however moved to intercept them. Yukinoshita was fixated on the enemy, bobbing in time with the waves without any visible adjustment, her eyes ablaze with technical readings. Waves of power flowing off that I could probably taste if I still had some feeling.

"Hibiki, 2 degrees left, 26 degrees up. Fire in 3."

"Inazuma, 2 degrees right, 21 degrees up, Fire in 3."

Hibiki and Inazuma fired off their first ordered shots. Right after their shot, they switched to their next set of instructions. Aiming and firing only took 1 second, about the same time it took Yukinoshita to give a new order. I looked down towards Akatsuki to see the Ho-class was engulfed in plumes of seawater from Akatsuki and Ikazuchi's shots.

This pattern continued for 3 more cycles, until-

"Akatsuki, report damage to targets."

"Eh? But we haven't hit them ye-"

 ***BOOM***

"Ah, Akatsuki here. 2 direct hits to I-2 and I-3. I-1 is lagging behind and-"

 ***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

"- and is immobilized. I-2, I-3 has been neutralized as well. I-4 is still mobile but steering appears to be knocked out. Ho-class still moving towards you though has not fired a shot yet."

I heard Yukinoshita panting, and felt some water drip on my head. I looked up to see her face covered with sweat.

I couldn't help but ask. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She ground out. Her eyes were no longer glowing, instead one of them was pulsing red. "Just a bit of feedback. Hibiki and Inazuma, move up and engage the Ho-class. Stay at maximum effective distance and again circle. Akatsuki and Ikazuchi, finish off I-4 and join your sisters. "

She then put up a hand and covered the red pulsing eye. I got up off her, successfully this time, though wobbling slightly due to a lack of feeling in the bad leg. She looked to be in great pain, clutching at her head. Maybe if I do the same thing she did to me? I looked at her rigging, looking for the panel similar to mine that she used to numb the pain. There? No. There..? One wrong move and she'll kill me.

Think Hachiman. Think. What has she told you before? _You didn't ask._ Right. Communication is key to solving problems. The saying two minds are better than one isn't true if those two minds aren't working in tandem. Communication is a key way to bridge the two minds. Time is of the essence, and so I need to put as much information into as little words as I can. Thus I stood straight, looked directly into her eyes and said "Yukinoshita, permission to touch your thigh!"

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman is not all he seems. Though his eyes make him look like the ruffian sort, a brute who revels in the suffering of people around him, his interaction with his ship girls and the people close to him seem to point otherwise. Far from a super social ikeman of course, his loner-ness stains far more than just his appearance. But even with his brutish mouth, he held one trait that I could respect. He was honest, or as honest as his own biases let him be. It wasn't truthful, for his bias runs deep. Yet, he let all of those biases free in the world, unashamed of the outcome. And throughout all the time I've interacted him, he never really held any unsavory looks towards me. Any outside of being a normal human male at least.

"Yukinoshita, permission to touch your thigh!"

It was for that reason alone, I didn't kill him on the spot.

* * *

Please don't get me wrong Yukinoshita. As pleasant as your thighs are, it's not the only reason for my choice of words. Considering the amount of pain she was in, this was one of the ways to get her attention. I also had my hand clasped to my thigh, where Yukinoshita held hers while numbing my pain. A little panel could be felt there, an indentation into the metal itself. They do say a picture is worth a thousand words.

And grab her attention it did. As if driven by some force of feminine rage, she opened her free eye and stared straight into mine. Her self-control is truly praiseworthy, as even with the fog of pain and rage, she was still able to think. And thus see my positioning. The moment she sighed, I knew my message had gotten through. Good. Now I can pretend this never happened.

She grabbed my hand and guided it to the panel, keeping a firm grip on it. Surprisingly, it wasn't on the outer thigh like mine was. Instead it was on her inner thigh, slightly off to the side of her knee. I hurriedly looked away. "Why." I couldn't help but blurt out.

Surprisingly enough she dignified an answer, probably as a way to keep this as normal as possible. "Let's just say I'm acquainted with a truly meddlesome person higher up who made this modification. Concentrate on the ebb and flow of energy. Work counter to it, like trying to stop a swing."

Huh. This person must be pretty sadistic.

For the next few moments I kept my eyes closed, concentrating on keeping her energy calm. The energy I felt was fluctuating wildly, spiking with the force of a hammer and then almost freezing. It was a struggle to grasp at first but as time went on it began to calm to a rhythmic cycle. Her death grip on my hand slowly relaxed and her breathing slowed, meaning that my efforts were helping. Eventually I could feel the energy flowing normally.

"Hawawawa!"

"Shh! This is Akatsuki's only chance to study how proper ladies are!"

"Hmph. I thought she had better taste than Shireikan."

I froze. This was not a good position to be found in.

"Ah. We've been found out." Hibiki stage whispered.

I hurriedly pulled my hand away. It slid easily enough out of Yukinoshita's lax grip.

The girls, sensing gossip, became their true form. Vultures. "Ahh. you ruined it! Ne, ne Yukinoshita Chuujou, what did it feel like?"

"So while we're fighting abyssals you got the commander to cosy up to you, eh? He being the horn-dog he is, I understand. But a proper lady like yourself? How scandalous."

Or maybe it's just those two troublesome ones. "I'm sorry for my sisters." Hibiki apologized.

"Ano… shouldn't you be married first before doing things like that, nanodesu?" Not you too Inazuma!

When faced with a situation like this, denying it would mean accepting it. Not denying it would also be accepting it, but with enough disinterest they would move on to other topics. Maybe the vulture comparison isn't quite apt. Tigers? They sure don't like eating dead prey. So long as I held my silence and played dead, they could get no teasing material from me!

I took a quick glance at Yukinoshita, to check if she was keeping herself composed. All she had was a cold look of disdain towards me. Or maybe disgust? It was hard to tell as it looked like her default face. She then turned to the girls.

"Are you done playing around?"

The no nonsense tone in her voice cowed the girls, who fell into line.

"Report."

"Hai! All targets destroyed! Ho-class has been disabled and light has gone out, though it's body is still floating there."

"Good work. Remember, events not pertaining to your mission is not to be included in the report, alright?"

"I don't see how- ohh. Understood! We'll protect your secret!"

I feel like there's a misunderstanding here.

"Come here Hikigaya. I'll show you what your brethren look like."

I followed her, not wanting to stir up any more trouble. We approached the downed Ho-class ship. It truly had a tall profile, being taller than it was wide. The guns it was covered with were all bent and blackened, indicating a lot of hits taken.

Yukinoshita was busy examining the wreckage of the I-class ships behind, noting all the hits. "I can't believe it worked…" she muttered.

"Eh? You've never tried directly commanding Kanmusu weapon systems before?" I don't remember feeling my mouth move. Luckily she took it as an actual question.

"I've seen training guides about this. I felt it had a high chance of working if it was put into practice."

"Haah. You put all our lives on a bet?"

She blushed slightly at that. "There is a first time for everything. I didn't see you come up with anything, besides trying to get yourself blown up."

"Fair enough." I commented. "But so much for being careful, hmm? After all, you too overexerted yourself."

She shot a glare at me, though without the typical iciness. "I will admit that. However I had calculated that you had the ability to assist, and took an educated gamble."

Could it be? She wanted me to put my hand on her? She's actually a pervert!? IS she a succubus trying to drain my life force? No wait, Yuki-onna (33)!

Her face twisted into actual disgust. "Please keep your disgusting fantasies to yourself. I had some trust that you would act professionally. I can see that you are challenging that idea time and time again."

I leant down to check out the abyssal. The front of the ship was the most interesting. Like the I-class destroyer, it had mouth opening. However this one was much larger, taking up most of the vertical space. And the top section of the jaw was attached to what seemed like the body of a young girl, around Komachi's age. It honestly looked like they were trying to crawl out of the maw the monster. "... I can't help but feel sorry for it." I muttered.

"Ignore what it looks like, Hikigaya." Yukinoshita said, appearing at my side. "These abominations have learned what humanity's fears and hopes are, and twist themselves to bring about the most fear or pity. It's theorized they feed on this. At the very least, it's psychological warfare employed by them."

Feeding on fear? It sounds ridiculous, like something out of an anime. Next thing you know there'll be a midget with a trail of rose petals around slicing these things up or something (34). But this magic of the shipgirls, the incidents occurring and their twisted form make dismissing this idea hard. How twisted must we be, for our worst nightmares take the form of ourselves?

The abyssal then stirred, the bulging arms straining slightly as they try to straighten the ship. It felt unnatural, each sinew of muscle not working as they should, but twisting around and somehow contorting into the desired action. Before Yukinoshita or I could react, it roared, pushing us back with just the force of its roar. Preparing for a face full of shells, I channeled as much power as I safely could into my rigging. Hopefully I won't blow my leg out again.

"It's dead. That was it's dying breath."

I looked back. Yukinoshita had hardly moved, only bringing an arm up to protect her eye from the sea spray. The abyssal had finally collapsed, and was sinking into the water. As it sunk, the black edges melted away becoming liquid like and mixing into the sea. Eventually all was left was a tiny orb, and an area of perfectly calm sea.

Well, that and a disappearing drone. I looked to the source, and found a tiny black scarab beetle looking object flying away from us. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at it.

Yukinoshita looked at where I was pointing, eyes focusing before wincing and covering it again. "It looked like one of those abyssal reconnaissance planes. Ho-class ships often times carry one."

I stared at it's retreating form. There was just something slightly off about it that I couldn't put my finger on. Yukinoshita appeared to also have some misgivings, as she too was fixated on the plane. Until the girls decided to butt in again.

"Shireikan! Let's gooo already! We did our job!" Shouted Ikazuchi.

"Hai, hai. Let's head back. Let's see, it should be in this direction."

Suddenly Yukinoshita looked at me, as if I had said something wrong. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Direction…" She stated, slowly becoming more confident. "The plane is heading in the wrong direction. Our base is that way, the task force heading towards the abyssal base is that way. The plane was flying in a completely different direction, off to the north west. There are no other abyssal bases in that direction, so either it's confused or-"

"Or these abyssal scouts weren't from the base. There's another group out there." I realized, catching on. The Ho-class hadn't roared for no reason. It was to distract us from it sending a dying message.

"We need to find out what it is then." She said. I nodded in agreement. Though protocol stated to return to base after completing the designated mission, the importance of confirming whether a different group was out there outweighed this.

"Shouldn't we notify HQ?" I asked.

She shook her head. "The task force operation is underway. HQ observes strict radio silence during these large force operations, as abyssals seem to find ways to tap into our communications, no matter how secure."

Well, at least we won't get Yamamoto'd (35). "Let's press on then. Flagship Akatsuki, our objective has changed. Please keep track of the fleeing floatplane. We are to track it to its base."

"Ehhh? I want to go home! The lady needs a bath!" She whined. Even so, she still fired up her propulsion and began to follow the direction of the floatplane. Ikazuchi snorted, before following behind Akatsuki. Inazuma gave a soft sigh and also followed.

"Such is war." Hibiki stated, before catching up to her sisters.

Yukinoshita and I brought up the rear. I was starting to become really sore after fighting to stay upright in the waves all day, and then almost dying. I'd imagine Yukinoshita too, as she was still rubbing at her eye. But we had to press on.

I just hope it's a small encampment or something. Maybe they'd even offer some barbeque if we asked nicely, lol.

* * *

 **4-7**

They definitely weren't serving barbeque. We had eventually lost sight of the floatplane, but considering it had been travelling in a relatively straight line, we didn't need to have it tracked constantly. Nothing seemed to indicate there was a large force around. At worst I was hoping for a reverse Arashio situation (36), maybe a few carriers at best at dock and letting us claim an easy victory.

In retrospect, Murphy-san can go jump off a bridge.

When we first spotted the black mass in the distance, we thought we had discovered an island base of abyssals. However with my knowledge of maps of the area, it didn't seem quite right. There were no islands large or small within a few hundred kilometers. There were a few other oddities, like the edges being fuzzy, as if switching about constantly. And the black clouds above appearing to circulate around the island. We decided to stop at a safe distance from the island, observing the number of abyssals docked here.

Around a dozen beings stood well above the shoreline. They were definitely humanoid, with animalistic attachments to the side. The pale complexion against the black rigging stood out like a lighthouse in a dark sea. Their large guns gleamed in the setting sun, swivelling around slowly as if being tested. A rather small group, but far superior in firepower.

And then the island _shifted_. Gaps opened up in the island, shapes large and small began to become distinct, and it became clear the black mass was, in fact, an enormous fleet. I could only gape as what looked like hundreds of small abyssals surrounded tens of larger, lumbering abyssals. The cloud that had hung overhead began to pulsate and spread out, turning into a swarm and converging into smaller groups centered over the larger ships.

It wasn't just a fleet, it was an armada. And it was slowly making it's way towards our position.

* * *

(1) Reference to Puella Magi Madoka Magica

(2) In the Kancolle game you gain resources either passively (Probably shipments) until a certain stockpile limit set by your HQ level, and by doing expeditions (sorties that can range from 30 mins to 3 days that give set amount of resources). Expedition can exceed the soft limit (regen limit), but cannot go above the hard limit (300k). So as an admiral you run expeditions day and night to keep up enough resources to do normal things.

(4) Fuwaa~ is an exclamation/onomatopoeia for a relaxed sigh or something.

(5) Ne is a Japanese expression of asking affirmation. Typically used like "Today was cold, ne~?" or "Dayo ne~" Explained previously if you've forgotten.

(6) A disgusting noise.

(7) 12.7cm Twin Gun Mount Model C Kai Ni are decent small caliber guns, only exceeded by Model D guns. To build a Model C gun from scratch would take 5 Model B guns, which each take 13 screws. Model C gun itself will eat 24 screws itself from upgrading the Model B gun. So in total it will take 89 screws, assuming NO FAILS (Fails begin at like 50/50 beyond +6). Playing for nearing a year has only gotten me about 70 screws (maybe like 120 total) doing monthly EOs (4 screws per EO) and a few weekly quests (like at most 7 weekly). Which is to say, they are a massive pain to get. Good thing you have the new quarterlies that just drop these things for you for a few thousand steel. It also only adds like 2 firepower, but adds a lot more evasion, ASW and even armor… for some reason.

(8) S.C.R.E.W.S. or SPECIALIZED CHARACTERISTIC RETROFIT ENHANCEMENT WORK SUPPLEMENT. Zaimokuza says it in english here.

(9) SCREWS are used in Kancolle to improve equipment in Akashi's workshop.

(10) Gravure magazines are basically a bunch of erotic poses and pictures of idols and models. Kinda like the "Sports" Magazine equivalent I guess. The industry is still huge there, and physical print are on sale at local convini stores.

(11) In Kancolle you send ships to the baths to repair from damages. You can instantly finish a bath if you give them a bucket of specialized repair liquid that comes in a bucket. In this universe I've combined the two so that it isn't instant, but it's a lot faster than healing normally.

(12) Not really a thing in Kancolle, improvements on torpedoes just increase accuracy for torpedo mounts. What Hachiman asked for is just switching out propellant for more explosives.

(13) Japan usually has vending machines everywhere (like out on the streets) and for all kinds of things, including the infamous one that vends pantsu. Probably an urban myth, but whatever, _Japan_. They can both chill and heat drinks. Nothing nicer than a can of hot tea in the winter.

(14) No source on this.

(15) It's considered a rite of passage for young children in Japan to do a grocery run, usually at a young age of 4 or 5 (Or whenever they are able to walk and talk). Also convenience stores in Japan are _truly_ convenient, with things like hygiene products and clean pantsu/underwear stocked up.

(16) Pukari is the Yahari world brand of the real life Pocari. In the LN Hachiman states this as his favourite drink, probably before MAX coffee made a contract with Wataru Watari.

(17) Interestingly enough, pop-tab cans and whatnot were invented after 1952, with the first patent being in that year. The actual used patent was in 1960s, with the first canned soft drinks also appearing at that time.

(18) Sweet in Russian.

(19) Good morning (formal) in Russian

(20) Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon? reference.

(21) Murphy's law is not a law that states anything that can go wrong will go wrong or some equivalent.

(22) ShouShou (少将) is the rank between Daisa and ChuuJou

(23) Secretary ship is basically the flagship of the fleet. It's usually the one appointed as leader of the first division in the game, however here they operate more as a real secretary.

(24) Yes yes the old riajuu go explode gag how original.

(25) SHIT is in english. I'd assume the girls are fluent in both Japanese and English as English is the international language.

(26) Mamiya was a supply ship who helped replenish food supply to operational ships during the war. In Kancolle, she makes yummy food.

(27) Anpan, the most glorious and basic of all pan. Apart from the O.G. pan of course. It's delicious red paste, mixed wonderfully with the buttery and creamy bread around it creates both savory and sweet tastes. The hint of salt within the bread helps to amplify all the flavours, resulting in a very satisfying bread.

(28) I-class destroyers are representation of early war american destroyers. They carry a single 5 inch gun, and are probably Clemson/Nicholas class destroyers.

(29) A certain magical index reference.

(30) In Kancolle it's completely RNG which targets your ships decide to attack. So you could have Kitakami with a torpedo cut in (maximum damage) go for a 1 HP target while the boss sits there at 120hp. And she's the last in the line up. And you're just about out of repair buckets. Please girls, focus on the right targets ;_; Stop firing at battleships with your puny DD guns when there are DDs to destroy.

(31) Exclamation of happiness.

(32) Ho-class ships are the Kancolle equivalent of Denver-class light cruisers. Reading the wiki pages for the stats about these ships is hilarious, seeing the salt from fellow admirals who lose an entire battleship to one of these fuckers. God damn it Tanaka.

(33) Yuki-onna are like succubi where they lure men to their deaths.

(34) Reference to RWBY.

(35) Reference to the death of Isoroku Yamamoto, who due to the Americans breaking Japanese encryption, was able to be intercepted on his transfer between fleets.

(36) Reference to Arashio leaving a huge wake for the squadron of USN dive bombers straight to Kaga and Akagi, resulting in the USN landing the first blow to the IJN at midway.

* * *

 **A/N:** So as I was looking for the title names in previous volumes as a reference for my own titles, I came across a summary of volume 12 (Shoutout to frog-kun, who is the editor of the series and also a writer on this site). Looking at it, I feel more confident that my version of Hachiman is a decent emulation so far. Far too many have made Hachiman into a pure "monster of logic" as he is so called, when in actual fact he is more logical than most, but is also struggling to deal with his emotions. The fanfics on this site that deal with his adult life, when everything had fallen apart and he has become truly jaded, work well because they take the current him and heap a bunch of experience on top of him, maturing him. However at his current stage, equivalent to a Junior in High school, he does not have the maturity. He still tries use logic to really mask his emotional side, suppressing it. Because after all, he is simply emotionally stunted from ostracization and bullying. He may develop into a true "monster" of logic, but Wataru Watari doesn't seem to want that. I feel what Wataru Watari aims for is a proper conclusion, tearing away the twists in logic that Hachiman had acquired and unifying his emotional and logical side. And that will be what I attempt to show in my story as well, mirroring his development in the original but occurring naturally within the mixed world of Kancolle and Fate. My writing style will be my style, for good or bad, but the main ideals and core, I feel, should carry the spirit of the originals. Otherwise, why would we call it a fanfiction rather than our own original story, with inspirations drawn from the originals? Either way, please describe areas you don't feel is right with characterization. Making a quick summary of what Hachiman's motivations are can also help a lot with seeing if I'm writing well. After all if i can't convey my ideas properly the writing is shit, irrespective of how good the ideas are.

Incidentally, I still can't really come up with good chapter names. If anyone wants to offer a decent chapter name, feel free to do so.

Kancolle has been moved to HTML5 now. The new maps look so nice and sleek in comparison to before. AND EVERYTHING FEELS SO SMOOTH. HOOOO I spent about 10 minutes just flipping around in the menus because it felt so nice. I also recently started improving equipment that I had (hence why so much of that stuff in these chapters) burning about 50 screws. Damn you Tanaka and your damn RNG bullshit for improvement. It's already bad enough you eat 5 screws each try, but to also eat 3 of the hard to get equipment?

20/4/19

You might have noticed that a long time has passed. These A/N are a mess too as some of them were written early on before chapter finished. Sorry about that. If some parts of the story feel like they don't match, please point them out. A lot of the parts are written on the fly with some adherence to the plot idea but can sometimes go on tangents.

Recently finished Youjo Senki. Realized that a lot of concepts I wanted to put into play were done in the anime. That's good for me because now i can be lazy and say "Think of like this in Youjo Senki" Helped to visualize some of the military aspects too. Though in all honesty it's isekai and probably also written by someone who knows nothing about actual military aspects.

Can't get the tone of the story right. Feels like it flops around too much because I have no sense of length. Other stories I read don't seem to flop around as much. I can't tell if I'm being consistent or if its a bit much. It's also tied in to pacing of relationship build up. Because I know how Yukinoshita and Hachiman end up later, it's hard writing it from their starting point of being strangers. Some parts of the story it feels like it moves too fast, other times it feels like it just reset randomly. Some parts he's too dense like a harem protagonist. Other times he's too knowledgeable when he should still retain some naivety of not having much social experience. I hate stories which do this, so I hate writing it like this too. I've tried my best, but coming back to this story after months and trying to get it right is hard.

Also writing combat scenes is hard. Hachiman can't be OP because he just started at this. The magic system isn't something they can pull out of their ass like in Fate, and even Fate has it hammered in that it took YEARS of training for mages to use their thaumatology, and the heoric spirits are literal ascended heroes. Can't pull a ma-rey sue and just whip out OP wins without much training.

Originally it was planned to have the entire encounter with the abyssal armada in this chapter. Then it turns out I should probably split the chapter in two, as well as update so you have something to read. Hopefully the rest won't take me another 9 months to start again. The next chapter should be relatively shorter, finishing up Hachiman's bizzaro adventures before going off to meet the final member of the service club. Thank you for reading.

 **Edit 1:**

At some point I'll need to go over and redo the introduction of Ikazuchi. Though she's supposed to be cheeky, she should only be like that to people she can fully trust. It's fine for her to be teasing now, as some time had passed and she has a good grasp of his character. Before though, she should hold some form of professionalism.

 **Edit 2:**

Fixed a bit of Yukinoshita/Hachiman speech to better match characters near the end. Fixed some characterization for elephant-chan. Fixed some details and added some details.

* * *

 **Replies to reviews:**

Erickkarver: Hello I'm alive again. Sorry for the wait. Even if there is one common enemy for humanity to fight against, there will still be small squabbles that occur. I hope to give you an idea of this idea in the chapter, though Hachiman hasn't accomplished much by becoming an 'antagonist'.  
Your idea with Hayato is something i've been working on. He exists as the foil to Hachiman (or rather Hachiman is the foil to him.) If Hachiman were to push girls to the limit, then Hayato would have to never do that. They would still achieve similar results, but ultimately they both have their upsides in certain situations. I'll need to explore that.

srosnan99: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And it's alright to have to search up these characters. After all, typing in Akatsuki into google now goes straight to an image of the best lady herself! (Though highly contested ones like Atago and whatnot are now Azur Lane property). I'm trying to stick to the same growth that Hachiman goes through in Oregairu. Since the world is different, it makes sense that the events won't happen in the same way. They might not even happen at all. I'm trying to draw inspiration from Canon, to keep the characters in check from spiralling into OC or OOC territory. But at some point, with enough of this story built up, the characters should stand on their own. Right now it's impossible not to compare the canons as establishing the story requires being it rooted in Oregairu. The KC and Fate world however is something I can do as I please. Hopefully I'll be able to develop the story right.

samuraikeichii: I'm playing on the Japanese servers (I think i mentioned this to you already). KC is going to fall far behind AL. Such a shame too because while KC is a dumpsterfire at times, there are some really cool things about it and the girls feel really fitting. And yeah I understand your critique of Hachiman appearing ignorant. My view on Hachiman is that he is self delusional, purposefully misinterpreting things or outright ignoring things as a self protection mechanism. Him constantly putting himself down means that he has actually internalized he has no chance, even if girls are trying their best to throw themselves at him. Trying to get this right is hard, and I feel its what separates a really well written story from the thousands here on FF. Thanks for your support!

Dei: Hiratsuka is more administrative, but she did have kanmusu before. Whether it has Ashigara or not, you'll see :p. (Translation: I haven't thought about it yet and I'm going to bait you).

Thanks to: RyuutoYuuki, Ricochetback, SatanWasAMistake, TheShadowOfZama, MagicalKiro-chan, Wicked.A for reading my story. I hope you are satisfied with the chapter. No promises on when the next one will come, it won't disappoint you that way.

* * *

 **Omake**

Hikigaya the shitty VN Protagonist

The girls, sensing gossip, became their true form. Vultures. "Ahh. you ruined it! Ne, ne Yukinoshita Chuujou, what did it feel like?"

"So while we're fighting abyssals you got the commander to cosy up to you, eh? He being the horndog he is, I understand. But a proper lady like yourself? How scandalous."

Or maybe it's just those two troublesome ones. "I'm sorry for my sisters. Please don't blush like that." Hibiki apologized.

"Ano… shouldn't you be married first before doing things like that, nanodesu?" Not you too Inazuma!

When faced with a situation like this, denying it would mean accepting it. Not denying it would also be accepting it, but with enough disinterest they would move on to other topics. Maybe the vulture comparison isn't quite apt. Tigers? They sure don't like eating dead prey. So long as I held my silence and played dead, they could get no teasing material from me!

Wait, blushing?

I took a quick glance at Yukinoshita. She had her head down, admiral cap covering her eyes with a huge blush across her face. She seemed to be trying her best to keep her face from being seen by Akatsuki and Ikazuchi, who were hounding her incessantly.

I quickly looked away, trying to keep composed. But that image of her blushing face kept popping into my mind, making me start to feel a blush come on. Damn it Yukinoshita, didn't you know blushing is contagious?

"Yukinoshita Chuujou?" I heard Inazuma ask, sounding worried.

"Ne Shireikan, I think there's something wrong with her. Did you break her?"

I looked over again, and Yukinoshita seemed to slump over. Did I break her? Realizing I was falling into the trappings of some stupid romcom scenario, I did the sensible thing and felt her head. Lo and behold, a high fever. And as expected, all the tension and embarrassment in me drained away. Screw you romcom gods, don't play with my heart like that.


End file.
